


Tomorrow

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriennette, Anyways, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Maybe - Freeform, Slow(ish) build, So yeah, but its not in the first chapter, idk yet I haven't written that far, ladrien, not really - Freeform, sin - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, tbh, this isn't slow build at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien saves Ladybug during an akuma fight. To reward her savior she drops by. She promises another visit tomorrow, but where exactly will her daily visits lead him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my godddddd this is dedicated to my bae on Twitter @marinettethinks for telling me to post this. Anyways: Ladrienz.

     Green eyes blinked down at sapphires. Her intense gaze was steady on his as she froze on the ground. Adrien was breathing hard on top of Ladybug, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he tried to reactivate his brain. He tackled her for a reason, but the moment their eyes connected he felt like a fried computer. It was only until there was a loud smash followed by maniacal laughter that their attention was redirected else where. Oh yeah, there was an akuma. Adrien saved Ladybug from an Akuma.

"Y-you need to get out of here! It's not safe," Ladybug said authoritatively as she shimmied out from under him. He nodded, his tongue numb as he rushed to his feet and helped her up.

"Thank you for your help, but I'll take care of it from here. Chat Noir should be here any minute now," she assured him. He nodded again, feeling like a broken record as he studied the intensity of her eyes. She was so serious and quick thinking and just…perfect. The heroine turned him around and pushed him away and he finally regained function in his legs. He ran off to the nearest cover away from the battle and looked down at his Kwami in his shirt.

"Plagg, claws out!"

 

* * *

 

     Adrien sighed as he leaned back in his computer chair. He had been clued to the Ladyblog ever since he got home. Pictures from the recent fight was already up. He had no idea how Alya got such clear shots of him as Adrien on top of Ladybug. The caption read 'competition for Chat Noir?' which made him smirk. He knew she wasn't interested in Chat Noir, but he doubted she felt anything for Adrien either. She probably didn't even know him in real life. There's a chance they're not even the same age. She could be a college student for all he knew, or already in a well developed career. That could explain why he put her off with his flirting. She probably saw him as too young for her and didn't want to waste her time. He didn't blame her. If it was the other way around and she was in like middle school while he was still in high school he wouldn't be too in to her either. 

     He sighed again and clicked off the blog before turning off the computer. His mind returned to that thirty seconds of contact with her. Her bright blue eyes so focused and sharpe and her head so clear while he couldn't even speak. She probably thought he was an imbecile or a low functioning member of society. What if she didn't know he was a model? What if she didn't know who Adrien Agreste was? He was so starstruck when confronted with her as Adrien. Is that what his fans felt like? No wonder none of them made sense. They're mouths weren't connected to their brains, but even if it was their thinking skills were be dead anyways. He suddenly had a knew appreciation for the people who could compose themselves around famous people.

     Adrien spent the rest of the afternoon completing his homework, and finished the night with dinner by himself and a shower. He spent sometime looking at himself in the mirror and playing around with his hair and expressions before drying himself off. As he walked to his drawer he whistled and tucked the towel he used to dry his hair around his waist. He didn't think much about walking across his room naked since it was pretty dark and no one could take pictures from how high his room was. Although it never occurred to him a certain red heroine was watching outside his wall of windows. It was only until he had pulled out his boxers and tee shirt for the night did the red hue catch the corner of his eye.

     He nearly chocked on his own spit when he looked over to see Ladybug outside his window. She was red in the face and had her hands over her eyes. The heroine peeked through her fingers and nearly blended in with her suit when they made eye contact. What was she doing here? She covered her eyes again and he quickly tossed his towel to pull up his underwear and tugged his shirt over his head. His hair was still a little damp, but he didn't care as he rushed over to open the window for her. She uncovered her eyes and were both silent as they stared at each other. Cold air rushed in to his room and he shivered.

"Uh…sorry to intrude…" she murmured. He shook his head.

"It's okay! You're not intruding," he assured her. She frowned.

"Uh come inside, it's freezing," he urged and held out his hand for her. She accepted his offer and crawled through his window and in to his large room. He closed the window behind her and took a deep breath before facing her. She looked embarrassed yet composed. She didn't slouch or draw in to herself to make herself smaller like an ordinary person might've done in this situation. Then again Ladybug wasn't an ordinary person.

"I…didn't know you were taking a shower. I just wanted to stop by and see if you're okay from earlier," she informed him.

"Oh I-I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me," he assured again. She actually cared about his well being enough to visit him hours later to make sure he was okay. That put butterflies in his stomach.

"Okay…I also came to thank you for saving me. That was very brave and nobel of you, and I'm very grateful that you were there to push me out of the way," she continued. His face felt hot from her kind words and he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, no problem. I was just making sure you were okay," he said and then laughed nervously. It felt so weird being so awkward around Ladybug. For some reason his Chat Noir charm wouldn't come out when he was just Adrien. She smiled.

"It was very kind of you. I wish I had more than words to show you my appreciation," she replied. He blinked and then blushed furiously at the thought that crossed his mind. He was absolutely not going to ask her for a kiss. It just wasn't happening.

"O-oh um you don't need to do anything more. You're kind words are m-more than enough," he stuttered as the thought provoked him.

"Well…do you have a pen and something to write on? I could give you an autograph," she offered. An autograph? Like her handwriting? He could see her handwriting?

"Yes, I do," he replied and walked over to grab a pen from his desk and a random piece of paper. He returned and handed her the two items.

"Awesome," she said and took the pen and paper and signed it. When she handed it back he grinned. Her signature was a quick drawing of a literal ladybug. He chuckled.

"That's cute," he said and then looked at her. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks. I can't have people trying to match my handwriting now can I?" She winked.

"That's really clever, but you can never doodle ladybugs in your civilian life," he pointed out. She giggled.

"That is true."

"Have you seen those pictures of people getting their body signed?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you want me to sign your body too?" She grinned. He nodded.

"That would be awesome," he grinned back. She giggled and took the cap off the pen again.

"Sure thing, handsome boy. Just tell me where you want me to sign," she replied. He blushed when she called him handsome boy, but lifted his shirt regardless.

"Here would be great," he told her pointing to his hip. She nodded and got down on her knees to run the permanent marker over his skin. The heroine couldn't help but blush when she noticed how toned he was. Being a model a flat stomach was expected, but she was surprised to see the faint yet promising outlines of abs on his skin. She had to resist running her fingers over his abdomen to make sure they were real as she drew the same cute little ladybug on his hip.

"Any reason you want me to sign here?" She asked as she recapped the pen and returned to her feet.

"It's not very visible. I have a photoshoot tomorrow," he explained.

"That makes sense. I've read a few of the magazines you've posed in. The camera absolutely loves you," she said. She put away the though that a few magazines translated to hundreds.

"Really? I didn't think you would spend your time reading fashion magazines."

"I enjoy them from time to time," she replied vaguely. She had to be careful with the information she gave him.

"Thats cool…" he trailed off as he further examined her eyes. 

     They were sharp, yet soft at the same time. The color put the finest jewels to shame, and the shape was a unique mix of eastern Asian and European. She must half Asian. That would make sense with her dark hair. Her features were absolutely gorgeous from her sparkling eyes to her lovely lips. Freckles were speckled just under her mask and over her nose, and her cheeks were a rosy pink color. He wanted more than anything to see the girl behind the mask, but knew she would probably never tell him.

     His eyes settled on her lips as he felt himself come closer to her. Ladybug blinked up at him and kept her place. Adrien bit his lip as he stood there staring at her and taking in her beauty. She allowed him to and stepped closer herself. He smelled clean, but that was expected considering he just got out of the shower. Still she liked his scent and glanced down at his lips too. They were tempting and soft looking. She took another step forward and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek. It was gentle and soft, and Adrien nearly melted from the light peck.

"Thanks again, but I have to get going now," she told him as she pulled away. He nodded, his face a brilliant shade of red.

"O-okay."

"But…I'd like to see you again soon," she said. He nodded.

"Yeah. S-sure. Of course…how soon is soon thought?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she answered. He smiled back at her.

"Okay…tomorrow," he repeated. She giggled and then kissed his cheek a second time.

"You're very cute, Adrien Agreste," she said before turning to walk back to the window and opening it. He watched as she jumped up and crouched on the end of the panel and looked back at him.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow," he blurted. She grinned.

"Tomorrow."


	2. Chatting

"Dude, no way! Ladybug signed your abs?" Nino nearly shouted. Adrien blushed. They were just outside of the school after the last bell had rung and they were free for the day. It took everything Adrien had to keep his mouth shut about his little rendezvous with Ladybug the precious night, but it was impossible to resist telling Nino.

"I-I don't have abs, and yes she signed my abdominal region. You don't have to be so loud," he hissed.

"Dude you have to show it to me," he urged. Adrien sighed and lifted up his shirt enough to expose the cutely drawn ladybug on his hip.

"Whoaaaa! That's so cool! How did you get that?" He asked.

"I kinda saved her during an akuma attack and she visited me afterwards to thank me," he answered and let the fabric cover his skin again.

"Oh yeah, I saw that on Alya's blog. That was so cool!" He exclaimed.

"What did you see on my blog?" Alya asked as she walked up to the two boys. Marinette followed behind her shyly as she looked over at Adrien. He smiled at her and waved.

"Adrien saving Ladybug. He got her to sign his abs," he pointed to Adrien's hip and he groaned.

"Nino, I don't have abs," he reminded him.

"Dude! You have to show me so I can take a picture and share it on my blog," Alya said as she pulled out her phone. He sighed and lifted his shirt to the bare minimum that showed off the signature and Alya instantly snapped a pic.

"Oh my god! That is so cute! How clever of her," she squealed and instantly went to typing out a caption for her blog.

"Why your abs though? Couldn't she sign your arm or something?" Nino questioned.

"I had a photoshoot today, and I didn't want them to force me to wash it off," he told him.

"It's up on my blog! Make sure to see it when you can," Alya sang and grinned.

"I'll make sure to do so," Adrien replied.

"W-what was it like to met Ladybug?" Marinette squeaked out shyly. His eyes snapped to hers and he blinked.

"Oh, it was great. She's…absolutely amazing and kind. Honestly she didn't need to give me an autograph, but she insisted," he said.

"Where did she see you? She completely disappeared after the akuma attack, and I was looking for hours," Alya asked.

"Uh…she visited me in my room," he admitted. Alya's and Nino's eyes bulged as they gaped at him. Marinette looked slightly surprised, but not as surprised at the other two.

"Whoa! How did she find your house?" Nino inquired.

"He lives in a mansion, it's not that hard to find," Marinette muttered.

"Mari's right. Besides, he's a famous model, of course she would recognize who Adrien is," Alya added.

"I guess that makes sense," Nino murmured.

"She did mention that she liked the magazines I was in. I don't think she's a fan though," Adrien said.

"Don't be so thick, Adrien. She's probably at least a little bit of a fan if she reads the magazines you're in," Alya replied.

"I guess…maybe."

"Well, I gotta get going, so I'll see you guys later. Bye," Alya waved as she walked off.

"What do you think, Marinette? Wouldn't Ladybug be a giant fan of Adrien?" Nino asked her before she could slink away. Mari turned pink and glanced between the two boys. She looked incredibly nervous and shy, and Adrien found that oddly endearing as she stuttered out her response.

"O-oh um…p-possibly. A lot of girls are f-fans."

"Yeah. Like you have Chloé all over you and there's hundreds of fashion blogs dedicated to your stuff," Nino pointed out.

"I doubt Ladybug would run an Adrien Agreste blog," Adrien sassed.

"Maybe not a blog, but she could be a bigger fan than she leads on. Do you have any suspicions as to who her secret identity is?" He asked.

"Not really. Although I am curious, I still try to respect the fact that she doesn't want us to know who she is."

"What about you, Marinette?" He had managed to catch her just before she could sneak away again.

"Um…I-I dunno. Like Adrien said, if she doesn't wanna be known then we shouldn't be trying to find out," she answered. Adrien nodded.

"Exactly, thank you-"

"And just think about how much danger that would put her in. Heck, not just her but all of her friends and family too. What if whoever is slighting her out has a civilian identity too and follows all sorts of Ladyblogs to figure out who she is? If they find out who she is who knows how they'll use that information against her? Before you know it her friends will start disappearing and then her family and she'll easily be attacked when she's unprepared. It would just be a terrible thing if everyone knew who Ladybug was. She has a mask…f-for a reason…" she trailed off as she realized she was rambling. The two boys weren't exactly gawking at her, but they were definitely surprised to see her speak so passionately about Ladybug. They've never really witnessed Mari so intense about the red clad hero.

"Um…I-I mean…that's what I would imagine would happen…"

"You do make a good point. Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities are very valuable pieces of information. I've heard that they don't even know who each other are outside of battle," Adrien spoke.

"Really? For sure? I've heard that too, but I wasn't quite sure. Alya and I have been paying attention to power couples incase they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. We assumed that if they knew each others identities they would totally be dating and they would 100% be the most disgustingly cute power couple in existence," Nino told them. Both Adrien and Marinette felt embarrassed at this information.

"That's a lot of assumptions. Maybe they're just good friends," Marinette suggested.

"Or maybe they hide they're relationship because they know fans will suspect that and purposely hunt them down that way," Adrien added.

"That's the thing! We'll never know! Ugh, it absolutely kills me how much I wanna know who they are, but you made a super good point, Marinette. It would totally be dangerous if everyone knew who they were!" Nino sighed in defeat when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and groaned when he checked the message.

"Ugh! I have to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said.

"See ya," Adrien replied as they did their usual departing fist bump.

"Bye, Nino," Marinette mumbled.

"Bye!" He called as he walked off. Mari sighed and turned to leave when she was once again hindered from her escape.

"I didn't know you were so passionate about Ladybug, Marinette," Adrien said. His voice instantly tugged her back and planted her feet in to the ground.

"Uh I-I'm not a huge fan. All of Paris loves her because of what she does for everyone, b-but its not like I obsessively stalk Alya's blog all the time. I was just thinking that she's a person too, so there's a good reason as to why she wouldn't want to expose herself to the world," she responded somewhat calmly as she forced herself to look him in the eyes. She was so close to kissing him last night, but she kissed his cheek instead. The girl couldn't decide if she regretted it or was thankful for it.

"I guess it's easy to forget there's an actual person behind the mask. People don't realize how dangerous it is." 

     Adrien knew there was no point in furthering the conversation, but he couldn't help but want to get her talking again. Listening to her talk so confidently and passionately about something was interesting to him. He didn't get to see her do it that often, and when he did it was directed to the whole class. When she was just talking to a couple people it sounded more personal and just…interesting. He didn't know why. She wasn't invisible to him, and it wasn't like he hadn't noticed her before. Although the way she interacted with him made him think she was a lot more shy then she let on. That or she was only shy around him for some reason. He didn't want her to be. He wanted her to be comfortable like he wanted everyone to be.

"Yeah, exactly. They get caught up in the excitement of possibly knowing a superhero in real life."

"Haven't you met Chat Noir in person?" He asked.

"Uh y-yeah. I helped him with a mission to get an akuma, but the villain got away. I heard he got it later with Ladybug at Chloé's house," she replied.

"He seems like a cool guy, right? I think I asked you about that once."

"Y-you did. He's a cool guy," she muttered shyly as she remembered how badly she embarrassed herself that day.

"You don't sound like you liked him that much," Adrien noticed. Was it something he had said? Did she not like his attitude or maybe he was a little too flirty?

"I-I liked him well enough! He's a good person, a-and he does his job exceptionally well," she stuttered. Adrien thought for a moment.

"W-well, it's been nice talking to you about Ladybug and such, but I-I really gotta go. Bye!" She said nervously and bolted off. He watched her walk away from him and frowned. Why was she so giddy and uncomfortable around him? Did she not like him?


	3. Liking

     Adrien stared down at the piece of paper on his desk. He was hunched over as he frowned at Ladybug's signature. He was still so clueless as to why Marinette had ran off so quickly from him. It felt like she was literally running away from him. Maybe it was the questions he asked, or maybe she really just had to go and he was holding her back. She probably needed to help her parents at their bakery or work on a design she needed to sew for someone really soon. Heck she could've just really wanted to play video games and it was be a valid reason to ditch him. She was so talented at everything she couldn't afford to waste her time discussing superheroes with him.

"Why are you pouting? You're seeing Ladybug tonight," Plagg yawned as he woke up.

"I'm not pouting. I'm thinking," he mumbled.

"Whatever you're thinking about its making you pout. You haven't moved at all since I fell asleep," he quipped. Adrien sighed.

"I dunno. Do you think Marinette hates me?" He asked.

"Eh it's hard to say. She's a mysterious girl," Plagg teased. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"She not mysterious. She's just shy…but not at the same time. It's confusing."

"Well, you'll probably spoil your dinner if you think too hard about a girl who was so desperate to get away from you today," he sang. Adrien pushed himself back from his desk and stood up.

"Whatever. I'll be back," he replied.

     Plagg made a sound in response, but Adrien was already headed down to the dinning hall for his dinner. The chef had prepared spaghetti to Adrien's request along with a basket of bread sticks. He took his time eating this time, playing with the noodles with his fork and cutting the meatballs in half instead of eating them whole. He felt tempted to discard his utensils and make an absolute mess. He wanted to spread the red sauce everywhere and fling the plate on the wall just to create an absolute disaster. Of course he didn't. His father would have his head if he acted like such an imbecile. The thought was still a fantasy he indulged in as he finished up the dish and wiped his mouth. 

     It was only half a mystery of why he wanted to be destructive. He was tired and irritated and when he felt that way he also felt spiteful towards his father. There was also his bad luck that made him want to break something sometimes. His power was literally a death hand, so he always made that connection to his mood swings. The other half as to why he wanted to break shit was completely unknown to him. A part of him figured it was because he didn't like being confused. He was confused…but also a little hurt when Marinette ran away. Was he really that bad?

     Adrien yawned when he entered his room and pulled off his shirt once he closed the door. He was ready for a nice warm shower to end the night, and flung the black fabric on to his bed as he started to make his way to his bathroom. The blond instantly froze as he saw the spotted heroine in his computer chair turn around in it and greet him with a smirk. She giggled when she noticed his bare upper half and blushed a little. Adrien blushed a lot.

"Funny how I keep dropping by when you're less than fully dressed," she teased. He quickly scrambled to grab his shirt and tugged it back on.

"S-sorry. I didn't think you would be here yet," he stuttered and smoothed the fabric over his body.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault for visiting so randomly," she assured him. He laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. S-so you're back," he pointed out the obvious. She nodded.

"I saw your friends blog. How kind of you to share your experience with them," she said and turned to his computer to start it up. He was about to tell her to stop when the the light of his three monitors blared in his dark room.

"Hmm, seems you were already logged on," she smiled at him before looking back at his screen.

"'Ladybug's signature is absolutely adorable! Body cred to Adrien Agreste,'" she read. Adrien anxiously cleared his throat.

"S-she asked for a photo because I told my friend about it. He was being a little loud about it, so that's how she found out," he told her.

"How many people did you tell?" She asked turning her gaze back to him.

"O-only a few! I told my friends Nino and Alya and Marinette," he stuttered. Ladybug hesitated at the sound of her name. He included her…she felt pathetic for feeling happy about that.

"How much did you tell them?"

"I told them that it was just a thank you for saving you, a-and that you were at my house," he reported. 

     She thought for a moment. Marinette couldn't help but notice a feeling of power and authority over him. She was so used to feeling like he was this gorgeous untouchable person. It wasn't that she idolized him to the point of dehumanizing him. Mari recognized that he was a real complex human with personal thoughts and feelings. She also recognized that she didn't know that side of him as Marinette. But as Ladybug he was vulnerable and nervous. He showed a part of him she's never seen before, and she kinda liked the dynamic she had with him at the moment.

"Aw, you didn't tell them that Ladybug gave you a little kiss?" She questioned, tilting her head in the most endearing way as she pouted. He blinked and his eyes widened in shock at what she was asking.

"O-of course not! I understand that that was private between you and me a-and I don't want to betray your t-trust," he stuttered. She giggled again and sat up from his chair.

"I appreciate your respect and confidentiality. That puts me at ease." She spoke softly as she approached him. She smiled sweetly and took his hand in hers.

"You're a really sweet person, Adrien Agreste," her words made him turn to jelly as she rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand.

"Ladybug…do you like me?" The words fell out of his mouth before he could catch them. His face reheated as she giggled and grinned up at him. Before he could try and analyze what kinda giggle it was she had cupped his face with one hand and rose up on her tip toes to press a quick peck to his lips. Her fingers interlocked with his as she pulled back.

"Was it that obvious?" She questioned. He was about to lean in for more when his lips met her gloved finger.

"Ah, not so fast, handsome boy," she whispered.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and instantly tugged himself back. She laughed and returned her heels to the floor.

"Handsome and silly. You're a packaged deal, Mr. Agreste," she winked and let go of his hand to put hers on her hip. He stiffened when she called him Mr. Agreste. If he was Chat right now he would've disregarded her finger and just dive right in. But he wasn't Chat right now, and Ladybug was being much more flirtatious right now than she has ever been with Chat.

"But I am pleased with how quickly you followed my directions," she hummed.

"W-well…to be honest I don't wanna scare you away," he told her. She furrowed her brows.

"What makes you think I'd be scared away so easily?" She questioned.

     Adrien paused. He thought about what Marinette had said earlier today. About how superheroes were still people underneath the mask. Ladybug was a real person. She wasn't some celestial being. There was a girl behind that mask. A brave girl with a big heart who was probably as nervous as he was. She was just better at hiding it.

     He suddenly reached out for her hips and tugged her closer. Before she could question what he was doing his lips were pressed firmly against hers. She made a sound of surprise, but eventually allowed the sensation of his lips over take her. He felt her arms around his neck and gently comb through his hair as he continued the kiss. His head tilted to fit with hers differently, and his hands moved up to her waist. She kissed him back and gasped when he pressed her body against his.

"H-hold on. Not too fast," she blurted. He froze with his hands over her back and his lips hovering over hers. It took him a few seconds to collect himself before allowing a few inches of air between them.

"Sorry…" he breathed. He was tempted to kiss her again as he kept their mouths at the same distance.

"It's okay, I was just…not expecting that," she said honestly. He nodded.

"I really like you, Ladybug," he murmured as he leaned forward again. She cupped his face and regained some control by slowing down his lips and leading the new kiss.

"You barely know me, handsome boy," she replied. He blinked.

"You'd be surprised," he knew it was risky to say that. What if she caught on and found out it was really Chat Noir she was kissing? Of course she respected him as her partner and tried to keep their relationship professional, but he couldn't help but think she would feel betrayed.

"Mm…blogs can only tell you so much, Adrien Agreste," she said before releasing his face and pulling back.

"Then let me get to know you. I'm sure I'll still feel the same," he insisted. She thought for a moment. What if he got to close and figured her out? What if he found out she was Marinette? What if he didn't like that she was Marinette? Was he so blinded by his love for Ladybug that he would've be able to accept her as her dorky and clumsy self? It felt risky. Too risky.

"No one can know who I am, Adrien. Not even Chat knows who I am. If you get to know me better there's a chance you could find out who I am," she responded. He admired how she could think with such a leveled head. He was still thinking about the feeling of her lips and the fact that he still had his hands on her waist.

"But you like me, Ladybug. How are you going to go about that, my lady?" He questioned. She heard the familiarity of his voice in those words, but shook that thought away.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" She responded and leaned closer. She didn't have to lean far before he caught on and met her in the middle. This kiss was short and on the verge of melancholy.

"Then how am I supposed to go about liking you?" He murmured. She sighed and took his hands from her sides.

"That's up to you," she told him and started to walk towards the windows again. She hesitated and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien Agreste," she said. He nodded.

"Tomorrow."


	4. Speculating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired guys guard is ruining my lifeeeeee. Anyways, here's an update. I've written a fuck ton for this story and let me assure y'all: tis pain :o)

     Marinette couldn't stop staring at the back of Adrien's head. He hadn't even noticed, but it felt like he should have with how long she was looking. She was having a hard time to believe that she kissed him. She actually kissed Adrien Agreste, and Adrien Agreste actually kissed her back. The memory of his hands on her waist made her regret leaving so early in the night. Never in her life would she think a kiss could feel so amazing. The girl sighed and forced herself to stare at her desk instead. She didn't actually kiss him. Ladybug kissed him, and he kissed Ladybug. The name Marinette probably never crossed his mind after their conversation after school.

"You okay, Mari? You look a little down?" Alya asked tapping her shoulder. Marinette blinked at her friend and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just in a bit of a sour mood," she mumbled.

"Any reason, or is that just the way today is?"

"That's just the way today is," she lied.

"I hate those kinds of days. Hopefully it'll be over soon and you can get back to your cheerful self," Alya said and patted her head. Marinette smiled again before returning to her blank expression and turning her attention to the board.

     Class continued on while the teacher ranted and ranted about whatever subject they were in. Marinette stopped paying attention sometime during the lecture and instead let her mind wonder off. She thought about last night since the memories always seemed to resurface no matter how many times she pushed it down. No use in trying to forget the intensity of his stare and the softness of his lips. The way he held her so close and ran his hands over her body. She wondered if he would recognize her figure if he did the same to her as Marinette. The thought of him actually liking her out of costume made her sigh again. At least he liked one part of her. It was better than none of her. A smile spread across her face as she remembered his red cheeks and nervous smile. How could someone so amazing look so innocent and shy?

"Marinette, maybe spend less time staring at the back of Adrien's head and pay attention to the lesson!" Their teacher snapped. She squeaked at the shrill voice and tore her eyes from Adrien's blond locks. How embarrassing.

"S-sorry, Miss," she replied turning red as Adrien looked at her over his shoulder.

     Marinette avoided making eye contact with him while the teacher barked at her a little more but then returned to the lesson. She glanced down to see if he had looked away and nearly had a heart attack when they made eye contact. He gave her a sympathetic smile for being called out in the middle of class, but she buried her head in her arms instead of reply. Holy shit he smiled at her. After she made such a fool of herself yesterday? Why was he torturing her like this? Couldn't he see that she was already embarrassed? She peeked a second time and was relieved to see the back of his head once again. For the rest of the class she remained focused on the lesson while only dozing off a couple times. By the time the bell rung she was ready to jump up and dash out of the school when she was confronted with…social interaction.

"Not so fast, missy. Get your tushy back here," Alya said as she grabbed the back of her backpack.

"Alya I-I really need to help with the bakery today," she whined and tried to tug herself free from her friends grasp.

"Muffins can wait, but our friendship can't," Alya replied.

"No! I promised my mom and dad that I would help with the counter!" She insisted. Nino and Adrien noticed the commotion behind them in time to see Marinette trying to tug her backpack out of Alya's grasp.

"C'mon! You promised me you would go check out the new Ladybug and Chat Noir movie posters at the store! The movie is coming out in like a week," she nagged. Marinette groaned and finally gave up. She released her grip on her back and sighed.

"Fine, but only for a little bit," she grumbled.

"I knew you would come through."

"Wait are you guys checking out the new stuff for the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie?" Nino asked. The two girls looked at him.

"Yup. Are you interested in joining us?" Alay asked.

"Heck yeah! I wanna see how accurately they casted them," he grinned.

"What about you, Adrien? You wanna join?"

"Yeah, sure," he smiled at the two of them and purposely made eye contact with Marinette. Hopefully he could get more out of her other than just nervous stuttering.

"Awesome! Let's go."

 

* * *

 

"Ugh, they made Chat Noir look too handsome! And what's that? He doesn't have a goatee or a stubble! Why is there hair on his jaw?" Alya growled as she critiqued the poster.

"And what's with Ladybug? She has black hair not brown hair," Nino added.

"Leave it to film makers to ruin my favorite superheroes," She grumbled. Marinette giggled at her friend and then looked up at the poster they were talking about. The actress they chose for Ladybug did have lighter hair as well as longer, and it was odd they put facial hair on Chat Noir. His chin was actually as bare as a baby's bottom. For some reason the cast looked older than the original duo, but at least they casted a half Chinese girl for her role.

"I dunno, Chat is way more handsome than that dude. Same goes for Ladybug. She's so much prettier than that," Adrien pitched in to the conversation. Marinette felt herself blush at him mentioning her alter ego.

"Whoa dude. Do you have a thing for Ladybug?" Nino teased. Adrien blush and Marinette bit her tongue. If only they knew.

"If you ask me all of Paris has a thing for Ladybug. I-I mean who doesn't love Ladybug?" He replied. Nice save.

"I agree. She is rather cute," Marinette said before wondering off to another section of the store. She made her way to the action figures and examined the small statues. A small smile spread across her lips as she picked up a Ladybug action figure. She stood in a typical power stand with her yo-yo at her waist. There was a Chat Noir model next to it along with some of the more famous Akuma villains.

"These are cool." Marinette jumped at the sound of Adrien's voice. She looked over at him with wide eyes and laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah. I didn't know they made these," she stuttered and set down the figure of herself.

"Must be for the new movie. Can you believe they're actually making one?" He replied and picked up the statute of Chat Noir.

"It's unbelievable! What an honor for them, right?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but it wavered a little. He nodded.

"I'm kinda excited to see it. Do you think they'll add in a romantic sub-plot?" He questioned with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I swear if they do I'll go insane. The only reason they would add that is if they felt it wasn't interesting enough without it. They're superheroes. Is that not interesting enough already?" She rambled.

"While I do agree with that, don't you think they might add it because of the speculation about their relationship?"

"Speculation? W-what speculation?"

"A lot of people think they're a thing, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I have to say I kinda suspect it too," he told her. She blinked at him and felt kinda annoyed. He was obviously lying to her. Just last night he was confessing his feelings to Ladybug and kissing her. He didn't think they were a thing. He knew they weren't.

"Ha! That's impossible. A relationship like theirs is indestructible and professional. Sure they're close, but that doesn't mean they're hooking up," she replied. She felt a tinge of regret when his eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.

"I-I wasn't…I-I didn't think they were…doing that," he stuttered. She turned pink herself.

"I-I meant hooking up like d-dating! N-not like that!" She squeaked. Adrien felt relieved and embarrassed at the same time. That meant he was the one who interpreted it as sex. Oh god she probably thinks he's some kinda pervert!

"S-sorry, I just assumed b-because that's common terminology for…that," he informed her.

"It's okay. I should've been more careful with my words," she muttered and fixed her gaze on the Ladybug action figure. They shared a few moments of awkward silence before Adrien cleared his throat and put down the Chat figure.

"So…you don't think they're together?" He asked.

"No. I think Ladybug would see it as making them more vulnerable. If they were together I think they would make it a secret to protect themselves incase someone wants to use it against them," she replied. She was surprised with how steady she managed to keep her voice.

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense," he agreed.

"Then again…who's to say they don't already have feelings for other people?" She said.   
He took some time to think about what she said. He knew that Ladybug liked him, but no one else could possibly know that. Perhaps she was just throwing theories and ideas out there. Maybe she just liked the platonic element between Ladybug and Chat Noir. Or maybe…

"I dunno. Maybe they do."

…she knew something.


	5. Pining

"Good to see you fully dressed, Adrien Agreste," the sound of Ladybugs voice sent shivers down his spine as her turned his head to look at her. He was instantly greeted with a kiss, causing him to stiffen and relax in his computer chair. When she released him she giggled at his surprised face.

"L-Ladybug! I didn't think you'd come this early," he said. It was barely dark, and he hadn't even eaten dinner yet.

"I thought I would drop by early this time," she replied and say down on his desk.

"Any reason?"

"Hmm…mostly because I missed you," she spoke in a soft flirtatious voice as she leaned down and kissed him some more. He had a response, but he soon lost as he got lost in her lips. They tasted sweet like pure sugar and felt soft as dough. Kissing her felt like kissing a pastry, and he absolutely adored pastries. She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled back with an innocent smile. Her sparkling blue eyes examined him as he struggled to bring words back to his mouth.

"Did you miss me?" She asked. He felt so helpless to her and the way she spoke. Her words were like hypnotic waves that pulled him closer to her. It took him awhile before he regained control over his thoughts, and smirked.

"Of course I did, my lady. Time without you is time wasted," he replied smoothly. His voice almost like a purr. It took her a bit off guard when she noticed the flirtatious look in his eyes. Another side of Adrien Agreste she's never seen before. It was strange how familiar she found his tone of voice. She kept her smile despite her mild surprise and giggled.

"Handsome, silly, and charming? C'mon, there's gotta be a down side here," she said as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He chuckled.

"Well there are quite a few," he admitted vaguely.

"Such as?" She drew out her words as she shifted closer to him on the desk.

"Well… I can't cook for shit, and let's be honest who wants a boyfriend who burns water?" He joked. She laughed, the sound comparable to silver bells, and patted his shoulder.

"That's really cute. Although I could do all of the cooking for you," she told him. He cocked a brow and tilted his head.

"Yeah? Do you enjoy cooking?" He asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but quickly stopped herself and gave him a scolding smile.

"Now now, remember what I said last night. You can't know everything about me," she said and tapped his nose.

"Oh, but the mystery only makes me hungrier for the truth," he grinned and walked his fingers up her thigh. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I might let you know if I can trust you," she said. He stopped his fingers in their tracks and widened his eyes.

"Really?" He asked seriously.

     The flirtatious tone completely dropped from his voice. She blushed as she realized her mistake. Then again, would it be so bad if he knew? Would it be worse if he didn't know? She didn't even know if he like her as Marinette. All she knew was that they had an awkward conversation about Ladybug's and Chat Noir's love lives. Could he really be interested in that?

"Well…I dunno. I-it depends on how much I can trust you," she murmured.

"You can trust me, Ladybug. I'd never betray your secret," he said and weaved his hand in hers. A smile tugged at her lips, but it didn't stay long.

"I'm flattered that you're so willing, but I don't think now is the right time."

"But there's a possibility you'll tell me in the future?" He sounded so hopeful. She hoped herself that he would still like her if she decided to tell him. The heroine took a deep breath.

"Maybe. It all depends on time, Adrien," she replied. He nodded.

"Okay, I can wait. Until then we can just…keep doing this," he said and smiled shyly. She smiled back.

"And what exactly is this?" She asked and she leaned closer. He shrugged and glanced down at her lips.

"It's definitely something," he murmured as he drew closer as well.

"Mmm…do we really wanna put a label on it?" She whispered. 

     He let go of her hand to gently cup her face before pressing his lips to hers again. She hummed against his smile and tilted her head to fit with his better. The cold metal of his ring felt nice against her skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. His free hand settled on her knee before eventually sliding up to her hip. She shivered at the sensation of his hand gliding over her leg and grinned when he pressed his thumb against her hip. Before she could comment she felt his tongue against her lower lip was as good as his in that moment.

     Ladybug sighed and allowed his tongue access to her mouth. He relished in the warmth she produced and took his time to explore her. The blond breathed against her lower lip and ran his free hand up to her waist and then back down to her thigh. A small sound escaped her lips and she moved his hand back to her hip. He stayed put as she cupped his cheeks and tried to calm down the kiss. Unfortunately calm was the opposite of his reaction. He placed his other hand on her hip too and tugged her closer as he bit down and dragged his teeth over her lower lip. She squeaked and turned bright red. He had moved so he was between her thighs and his mouth kneading desperately against hers. It took her a while to bring herself to stop him and push him back. She gripped his shoulders as she panted, her face terribly red to match his.

"T-too much?" He asked. She nodded. Her whole body felt full of excess energy and adrenaline. It almost felt like a fully charged battery or a taser.

"Just…just a little bit," she muttered. He swallowed thickly and removed his hands from her hips.

"Sorry," he sounded so guilty.

"It's okay. You know where the line is now, so you won't cross it again," she replied sternly looking him in the eye. He nodded.

"Yes. I-I won't do it again," he promised. She nodded and pushed him away a little further so she could slip off his desk.

"I don't want to stay out too late. My parents might be checking up on me soon, so I should go now," she announced. He nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien Agreste," she told him and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Tomorrow," he mumbled as usual as he watched her walk to the window and disappear from his sight.

     Adrien sighed and leaned back against his chair. The boy ran his fingers through his hair and reran everything that just happened. He made out with Ladybug, and totally tried to feel her up in her suit. Fuck, maybe he really was some kind of pervert. He definitely wasn't planning on doing that and certainly wasn't able to think straight when she let him kiss her like that. It was obvious by now that he had absolutely no control over himself. With kissing Ladybug and talking to Marinette…Marinette. 

     She was still so shy around him. Why couldn't they just have a functional conversation? He's heard the way she talks to Alya and how calmly she can speak to Nino, but with him? Even when she has regular conversations she's no where near as passionate and loud as she is with Alya. He appreciates the lack of stutter, but damn was she still shy. What confused him the most was why she was so shy around him? He would do anything to hear her snarl at him and joke with him comfortably. He could still remember the way she talked to him as Chat. She was so animated and well spoken and cute. She was even calm when she responded to his light flirting as Chat…as Chat.  
Adrien bolted up right, scaring Plagg from his slumber and causing his kwami to groan. The black cat-like creature blinked his eyes open and glared up at Adrien. He grumbled something and closed his eyes again, but Adrien picked him up before he could completely return to his sweet slumber.

"Wake up, Plagg," he urged.

"Ugh, what do you want?" He hissed.

"Chat Noir needs to pay a certain princess a visit tonight. Are you in?" He smiled. Plagg groaned loudly.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope. Plagg, claws out!"


	6. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I forgot about this fic lmao

     Chat Noir landed on Marinette's terrace. He gave the flowers around the railing a quick sniff before kneeling down and knocking on her trap door. After a couple minutes of no response he knocked again and brought his face closer to the edge of the trap door. He heard the sound of rustling papers and the creak of a ladder before the door popped open and he was face to face with Marinette Dupain Cheng. Her eyes bulged at the sight of the feline hero and nearly screamed. Thankfully she was too blown away to even speak and therefor prevented herself from screaming in his face. He wore his notorious Chat smirk as green eyes stared at blue.

"Good evening, princess. How nice of you to join me," he purred. Marinette blinked before frowning and retreating back inside. She slammed the door in his face and plopped down on her bed.

"Princessss! Don't be like that! What did I do to youu?" He whined and scratched at the trap door. Marinette glared at the noise and shook her head.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She hissed at her kwami.

"Maybe he has something important to tell you," Tikki replied.

"I doubt it. That cat would be talking to Ladybug not Marinette if he had something important," she pointed out.

"Maybe it's not that kind of important. He could just need a friend," she suggested. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"And he choses me as his friend? Fat chance."

"Princess pleasssse! I just wanted to see how you're doing," the cat begged and continued to scratch at the door. The claws that came with his suit didn't help with the noise. Marinette groaned.

"Ugh! How do I get him to leave?" She asked no one in particular.

"Talk to him?" Tikki replied. She frowned at her kwami and sighed.

"Fine." Marinette stood up and opened the door to find Chat in the same spot as fake sobs rang from his throat.

"What do you want cat?" She demanded to know. His sobs stopped as he realized she had opened up. He smiled.

"Oh nothing much. Like I said earlier I just wanted to see how you're doing," he replied.

"I'm doing fine. Are you satisfied now?"

"Me-ouch, princess, what's got you in such a sour mood tonight?" He questioned. She sighed.

"It's nothing," she lied. Chat tilted his head curiously and shook his head.

"You're a terrible liar, Marinette. Tell me what's up," he urged. Marinette hesitated for a moment, but then crawled out on to her terrace and closed the door behind her. He smiled as she sat across from him and crossed her legs.

"It's probably not that big of a deal, but I've been making an absolute fool of myself in front of…this guy I like the past couple days," she started and looked down at her lap.

"Any chance this guy has a name?" Chat asked.

"Nope. He's nameless," she replied.

"Poor child."

"I know right?"

"So how have you been making a fool of yourself in front of this guy?" He questioned. She sighed once more and slouched over, her elbow rested on her knee while her cheek rested on her closed fist.

"How I usually do. I totally stutter everywhere, and I can barely speak full sentences around him. He's…just such a kind person, and I can't even imagine why he'd want to have a conversation with a stuttering mess like myself. He tried to talk to me yesterday and I totally ran away from him like the loser I am," she told him.

"Like literally ran away or just kinda speed walked your way out of the conversation?" He teased. She rolled her eyes and failed to suppress a tiny laugh.

"It was the fastest I've ever speed walked."

"Was that it or did you do something else that was stupid?"

"Ugh. Today was honestly so awful. I…we almost like talked about sex and it was super awkward. I don't know why…ugh! And I was even having a normal conversation with him like I wasn't stuttering too much, or gushing over him the whole time. But then I ruined it and he thought I was talking about sex!" She rambled. Chat raised a questioning brow.

"What do you mean? How did the conversation go?" He questioned curiously.

"Well…like we were talking about you and Ladybug and how I didn't think you two were together, but then he thought I meant I didn't think you two were having sex because I said 'I don't think they're hooking up' and he was looking at me like he was mortified. Honestly it was me being an idiot like I should've known and-" Marinette was cut off by Chat's finger pressed against her lip. He chuckled at her surprised expression and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, he was probably just nervous at the idea of talking about sex to a girl as cute as you." Did he really just say that? To Marinette? He thought it was the right thing to say, but the moment it left his lips it sounded like an instant mistake. Marinette's face turned bright red.

"Y-you don't know what you're talking about. I-I'm sure he wasn't thinking that about me. He's a-amazing and handsome a-and talented and…I just wanna get to know him better," she finished with a defeated sigh and let her face fall in to her hands. Chat shifted himself closer and stayed silent for a moment.

"Uh…why don't you try?" He suggested. Marinette looked up at him and frowned.

"I physically can't talk to him. I get so nervous that I can barely say hello," she reminded him.

"Besides…why would he want to talk to me?" She mumbled looking away and rubbing her arms to warm her in the cool air. He gently took her chin in his fingers and moved her head so her eyes connected with his.

"Listen, Mari, you're a wonderful girl. I'm sure that he would love to talk to you. There's no reason anyone wouldn't want to talk to you. I mean, you're kind and polite and out spoken and you're fun to be around. Everything about you is wonderful, and you're laugh is intoxicating and your smile is gorgeous, and…" was he really saying all of this?

"…a-and you're beautiful, Marinette," he finished. She blinked at him with wide eyes, almost in as much disbelief as Adrien was. He felt his face heat up as he awkwardly took his hand from her chin and managed to look away.

"I-I mean…you're wonderful, Mari. I can't think of a sane person who wouldn't like you at least a little bit," he added. Marinette was silent for a few moments before clearing her throat.

"Thanks, Chat. I really appreciate it, but I still don't think he would be interested. He's just so amazing that I'm probably like an ant to him," she murmured. Chats eyes reconnected with hers, his stare hard and stern as he cupped her face to look closer at her.

"You listen to me Marinette Dupain-Cheng you are not an ant no matter who you're next to. You could be next to the president of the world and you would not be an ant. You're an amazing person with a fantastic personality and you're beautiful and kind and caring. Whoever this boy is is nothing compared to you, so don't think that you're below him," he spoke strongly and firmly. She blinked at him.

"Do you understand, Marinette?" He asked harshly. She nodded as she stared at those intense green eyes.

"Good. The next time I hear you talking about yourself this way I'm going to hunt this boy down and beat the idiocy out of him. He must be blind to not notice a girl like you," this time he spoke more softly as he caresses his thumb over her cheek. She nodded and smiled as she placed and hand over his.

"You're so sweet, Chat," she whispered. He smiled back at her when he noticed just how dark it was and just how high the moon was in the sky.

"What time is it, princess?" He asked. She pulled out her phone to check the time and put it back.

"It's almost eleven," she reported. Crap, it was getting late.

"I should probably get going now. I don't want you to lose too much sleep," he smirked as he let go of her face and sat up. He held out his hand to help her up as well and smiled as she accepted and stood in front of him.

"Thanks for chatting with me tonight. I feel a lot better now," she said. He nodded.

"My pleasure, princess," he grinned. He was close enough to see the freckles splashed across her face and the deep blue color of her eyes. He felt almost hypnotized by those brilliant big blue eyes of hers as well as soft petal pink color and texture of her lips. The boy found himself standing still as he examined all of her features.

"You are quite the sight to see," he breathed and reached out again to tilt her chin so he could see more of her face. 

     She blinked and blushed, and that was enough to pull him closer. Before he knew it his lips were pressed against hers. The pressure he put was as soft as her skin, but it felt like a bolt of lightning had struck him. How could he not see it before? Marinette was absolutely stunning. He should be the one stuttering around her and not the other way around. She was sweet and pure, and the way her lips felt was absolute heaven. He was disappointed to pull away, but knew that he had to get ahold of himself. Once he had regained his self control he pulled back and stared down at her. At first she gaped, but then quickly replaced it with a shy smile as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Goodnight, Mari," he whispered and smirked.

"Goodnight…Chat."


	7. Fund raising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck surviving this mess :^)

     Adrien stared straight ahead at the bored. His eyes were dry and tired and he felt like he was made of lead. He wasn't used to staying up so late on a school night, so he felt exhausted and extremely confused. The memories of last night swirled in his head. Ladybug's hot breath and Marinette's soft lips never left his mind ever since he kissed her. It was so strange that just one little peck made him just as lovestruck as a make out session with Ladybug. Did he like Marinette? Did he like her more than Ladybug? How come he didn't realize that he liked her before? How could he be so blind? She's amazing.

     The boy sighed and rested his head in his arms on his desk. She said she liked a guy, but could she possibly like him? He couldn't think clearly with his lack of sleep, but he desperately hoped that she did. But if she did like him what would he do? Would they date? What would he do about Ladybug? Would she be upset if he choose Marinette over her? Would Marinette be upset that he had a thing with Ladybug? Did he want to continue his thing with Ladybug instead of date Marinette? This was all too confusing. His brain was starting to hurt.

"Okay kids, don't forget today during lunch and participate in the fundraising booths. Chloé is running a fashion and advice booth with Sabrina, Kim and Alix are running a kissing booth, and Marinette and Alya are running a baked goods stand. Remember that all the proceeds of each booth goes to a good cause of the runners choosing, so make sure to ask them what they are donating to," madam Bustier announced before the bell rung.

     Kids packed up their stuff and headed to the main part of the school where all of the booths were. There were more than the three Bustier mentioned from different classes, and they all looked equally interesting. Marinette and Alya were setting up their various trays of cookies and brownies and pies while Alix and Kim were adjusting their sign. Chloé was looking at her reflection while Sabrina did all the work as usual. Adrien didn't know if he wanted to stay or not. All he knew was that he was tired and a nap sounded really good right now. He yawned and decided to started heading home when Kim caught his attention.

"Hey! Adrien!" He called. The blond looked over to him as he waved for him to come over. He obliged and stepped up to the kissing booth.

"What's up, Kim?" Adrien asked.

"Okay, so I made a bet with some kids from a different class that I could raise more money than them, but I didn't know they were doing a face painting station. Apparently not a lot of people want to kiss me so I have a little favor to ask you." Oh boy.

"Sure. Go ahead," Adrien said, but he could already tell he was regretting it.

"Like all the girls like you, and even some boys, so I was wondering if you could be a part of our booth to draw in more people. I'll owe you a big one, dude, I swear," he practically begged. Adrien thought for a moment and sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it. No need to repay me," he smiled.

"Yes! Thank you, man. You're the best!" He grinned and held his hand up for a high five. Adrien responded to the gesture and walked around to the other side of the booth.

"I told you I could get him to do it," Kim snickered to Alix. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when they noticed there was already a line starting to form. A couple of girls giggled as they looked over at Adrien with cash in their hands.

"Welcome, ladies. See anything you like?" Kim asked. The short one blushed and smiled at Adrien.

"Can we get a kiss from Adrien?" She asked. Kim grinned.

"Of course you can! Starting at two euros we accept any amount above that," he replied. The two girls handed back a total of seven euros and giggled again as they both received short kisses from Adrien. The blond couldn't help but notice how unsatisfying it felt compared to kissing Marinette or Ladybug.   
They left giggling when five more took their place. Within ten minutes they already had close to 75 euros and had given out 15 kisses. The people only added. There was a variety of queer guys and girls, and none of them were turned away by Adrien. Each kiss felt like nothing, so he didn't feel bad about giving them out like candy to children. The customers were either shy and flirty or ambitious and greedy. He kept it to light pecks on the lips, and had to stop a few people from continuing. It might've felt like nothing, but that didn't mean he had to do more than the bare minimum. Soon enough Chloé came slamming a hundred euros on the table.

"That should be enough for a million kisses right?" She smiled and applied some lipgloss. Adrien cringed as Kim shook his head.

"Sorry, only one kiss per person at a flexible fee," he replied. Chloé poured and then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, he'll probably want more later anyways," she replied and winked at Adrien. He managed a smile, but still felt uneasy about this. Chloé was his friend for sure, but he didn't like her the way she liked him. She tugged him down by the front of his shirt and pressed her lips to his. He quickly pulled back and mustered a smile as he wiped the lipgloss from his mouth.

"Thank you for doing business with us," he said politely like he usually did. She frowned.

"That's it? C'mon, Adrikins, don't I get a special deal?" She whined.

"Sorry, Chlo, but Kim says one kiss per person at a flexible fee," he replied. She pouted and went off to return to her booth. The cycle returned to its usual rotations when there was another bill slapped to the table.

"This girl needs a kiss," Alya announced tugging Marinette to the booth. Adrien blushed at the sight of Mari's red face and shy eyes.

"I-I do not. I just wanted to know where their donations are going," she muttered.

"It's going to the children's hospital," Kim replied.

"See, it's for a good cause," Alya coaxed. Marinette frowned at her and then accidentally made eye contact with Adrien. He smiled and she looked at the ground while nervously shifting her weight.

"I-I'm fine," she murmured. Alya rolled her eyes and looked back to Kim.

"She'll take a kiss from the fine blond gentleman over here," she persisted. Adrien felt conflicted. He couldn't tell if Mari actually wanted to kiss him or not. Marinette muttered something to Alya again who shot a glare at her.

"Do you want to kiss this boy or not?" She asked rather loudly. Marinette turned redder as she looked over at Adrien again and then back to Alya.

"Y-yes," she whispered. He could barely hear her, but it was enough to spread a grin across his face. She wanted to kiss him.

"Then get up there, the line is waiting," she rushed and pushed Marinette up to the booth. Blue eyes stared up at green ones as she felt herself get even more nervous. He replaced his grin with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Mari," he greeted.

"G-good…afternoon," she stuttered terribly. 

     Adrien chuckled and then reached to cup her face before pulling her closer. He bent down to meet her height and tilted his head to fit with hers better. The time it took to actually feel her lips again felt like an eternity, but when it finally happened he instantly forgot about his one peck rule. Fireworks exploded in his brain again and he could feel his lips tingle as he pressed deeper into it. His heart fluttered and raced with joy to actually feel something when he kissed someone. He had gotten so used to the dull and numb feeling of kisses that she felt like hot cocoa after a day in the snow. Before he knew it he was pressing his tongue against her and shifting his head to the other side as he kissed her again. He wanted so much more, but her tongue was shy and still. He took her lip between his teeth and gently tugged as he pulled back. His eyes were lidded when he finally looked at her, but they quickly widened when he realized what he had done. Oh shit. She gaped at him, and he let go of her face to stand up straight with furiously red cheeks.

"Uh t-thank you for doing business with us," he spoke almost like a machine. Holy fuck he really just tried to make out with Marinette in front of everyone. He looked around to see Kim, Alya, Alix and the next people in line staring at him with a shocked expression. When he looked down at Marinette she was staring at the table, her entire face red as a tomato.

"Um…no problem," she muttered. She tried to make herself look up at him, but she was too nervous. Instead she tugged Alya away from the stand and ran off back to their own booth. Adrien watched her run and then turned back to Kim and Alix.

"Dude," was all Kim could say. Adrien scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah?"

"That was intense, bro," Alix told him. His blush deepened.

"Uh…was it?" They nodded.

"Do you like Marinette?" Kim asked. Adrien paused for a moment and then shrugged as he looked over at Mari at her baked goods booth. She was still incredibly red with visibly shaking hands while Alya seemed to be laughing and teasing her. He continued to watch until her blue eyes met his and she completely turned herself around so he only saw the back of her head. He smiled.

"Kinda."


	8. Confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS SOMEONE MADE ART OF THIS TRASH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT???
> 
> http://thepandafag.tumblr.com/post/140063998534/i-wanted-to-upload-this-before-i-went-on-vacation
> 
> I LOVE IT SO MUCH I LOVE IT SERIOSLY GUYS IF YOU EVER WANNA MAKE ART INSPIRED BY THIS PLS DO AND PLS SHOW ME BC ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER CHECK THIS PERSON OUT THEY ALSO WRITE SOME STUFF TOO
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
> 
> AHHHHHGHHHHHH THANK YOU
> 
> Anyways here's some ladrien sinning for you guys :^)

"Wow, you're in one hell of a mental mess," Plagg said as he looked down at his charge. Adrien laid on his bed with his face shoved in his pillow. He groaned and grabbed a free pillow to toss at his annoying Kwami. Of course he missed since Plagg was such a small target. He could also phase through the pillow like it was nothing but that's beside the point.

"I know," he growled. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head. It was only the second time he kissed Marinette, but her lips felt as familiar as the sun. It was so satisfying and filling to kiss her again, yet he still craved to kiss her one more time.

"Well, I'll let you figure that out. I think I'll take a nap," Plagg yawned and floated down to bury himself inside Adrien's bag. 

     The blond sighed. Once again his Kwami provided him with little to no help whatsoever. He imagined Ladybug's Kwami was probably a lot more helpful and kind compared to his own. Her Kwami was probably addicted to something less strange as cheese too. Adrien lifted his head to glare at his pillow. Would she be coming tonight? He kinda hoped that she wouldn't. If he was being completely honest the only thing he wanted was to kiss Marinette again. Don't get him wrong he's still helplessly in love with Ladybug, but there was something about Marinette that intrigued him. She had felt so familiar. Like she had kissed him dozens of times. Of course that was impossible. The first time he kissed her at all was last night, and the first time he kissed her as Adrien was this afternoon.

"You look like you're upset about something," spoke the familiar voice he had been anticipating. He turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the scarlet hero standing at the foot of his bed with her hand on her hip. He turned on to his back and sat up.

"Not really upset, more like confused," he muttered. She raised an eyebrow, her mask mimicking the shape and showing him her curiosity.

"Confused about what?" She questioned. He hesitated. Telling her what was really going on sounded so unappealing.

"It's complicated," he replied and pulled his feet in to sit with his legs crossed. His usual orange sneakers were at the foot of his bed. Ladybug crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"I have time," she said. He sighed and she sat down next to him. She was slightly surprised to feel him lean against her shoulder, and shifted her arm around him to play with his hair.

"Tell me what's up," she urged.

"Just stuff…" he murmured vaguely. Marinette rolled her eyes. Boys were so bad at talking.

"C'mon just spit it out."

"I don't know if you'll like it," he finally gave her some useful information. His words stuck her odd as she furrowed her brows.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" She asked. He took a deep breath.

"I…I don't understand it, but…I think I like this girl at my school," he confessed. Marinette's fingers froze in his hair.

"Who is she?" She questioned cautiously.

"Her name is Marinette…and I kinda accidentally made out with her today," he told her. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. He likes her? As herself?

"How do you accidentally make out with someone?"

"Uh…well do you want the full story or just the little bit?" He asked.

"Full story."

"Okay, well this kid in my class named Kim had a kissing booth for our schools fund raising project today. He's a bit of a pain in the ass and always makes bets with people and pisses everyone off. Anyways he made a bet with another booth that he could raise more money, but he was already losing. So he asked me if I could help him with the booth," he explained.

"Of course, being the polite gentleman you are, you couldn't say no?" She replied with a smile. He nodded.

"Yup, and the whole time it felt like nothing. I kissed probably hundreds of kids, and none of them made me feel something…until Marinette came," he mumbled the last part. He sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered the softness of her lips and how shy she looked.

"What was different about her?" Ladybug questioned.

"I felt something. It was like fireworks, a-and it felt amazing. I had kept myself to a quick kiss for most of the customers, but once I kissed her I couldn't stop. It's so embarrassing, but I practically made out with her in front of Kim, Alix, Alya who's her freaking best friend, and anyone else who was nearby!" He gave a frustrated sigh and pressed his forehead to her shoulder in defeat. Wow, he actually felt guilty about that? The mind-blowing kiss that she still couldn't get out of her head since this afternoon?

"Do you have any idea how she feels about you?" She asked.

"Not at all. It's confusing honestly. She can barely talk to me without stuttering but she said she wanted to kiss me…I dunno," he mumbled. Marinette didn't respond. She was too busy deciphering what he was telling her. Was he seriously that clueless? She thought it was painfully obvious that she was head over heels for him. She was starting to become confused as well about this entire situation.

"And…I like her, but I still like you. My brain can't decide what to think or what to do," he added. She pulled him back so she could look at him. Her eyes drifted down his lips, and she found herself thinking about their kiss once more.

"Why don't you take a break from thinking about it and relax a little bit?" She suggested and looked back up to his eyes. He blinked down at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean…" she gently pushed him down until he was lying flat on his bed. His eyes remained locked on hers as she hovered over him on her hands and knees. She smiled.

"…relax," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him. 

     At first he was tense until he remembered her advice and relaxed his body. Her lips started innocently pressing and shifting against his. Although he truly wanted to be kissing Marinette again, he happily accepted Ladybug's soft and delicate mouth. He reached up to touch her waist while she flicked her tongue out against his lower lip. Adrien allowed her to come closer, shifting her weight to lean down on her elbows and forearms. She hummed against his lips and resumed her kisses including her tongue. He could feel his heart race as his hands felt up from her waist and over her ribs. The boy whimpered as the heroine clasped his lower lip between her teeth and teasingly pulled back.

"Mm…you're good at relaxing," she teased with a smile as he felt more of her figure. 

     Instead of a response he merely kissed her again and gripped her hips. His mouth and hands were desperate to feel her. The warmth of her tongue made him melt as he ran his hands back up her figure so far he almost reached her breasts. He stopped just below her enticing chest before she giggled and roughened the kiss. The blond made a noise of approval before fully cupping her chest. Fuck it, he thought as he squeezed her flesh and bit his lip at the sound of her gasp. He couldn't tell if he was thinking of Ladybug or Marinette making that noise, but either way it made him feel hot.

"Adrien…" she breathed. He ran his thumbs where he assumed her nipples were and grinned at the sound she made.

"A-Adrien…" her tight costume allowed her to feel everything, and he was driving her crazy.

"My lady," he murmured and kissed her again before squeezing once more. She bit his lip hard and tore his hands from her chest back to her hips.

"Ask before you touch, handsome boy," she whispered and ran her own hands under his shirt. He tried to stop her, but she was already moving the fabric out of the way to feel his body writhe in her gloved hands.

"Y-you're one to t-ta-ah!" He felt her hand over the front of his jeans.

"Would you really say no? Don't forget who you're talking to, Adrien Agreste," she spoke authoritatively. He moaned at how her dominance made him feel. She chuckled and kissed at his neck while she undid his pants.

"L-Ladybug, w-what-" he was cut off by a groan as she rubbed him through his boxers. She smirked and dragged her tongue up his neck.

"Are you surprised? All actions have consequences handsome boy," she said and squeezed him. He choked out a moan and flung his head back against the mattress. His jaw dropped in pleasure as well as disbelief. Ladybug was touching him. Ladybug was on top of him and kissing down his naked chest. Ladybug was dominating him.

"F-fuck…L-Ladybug…" he panted and gripped his sheets. She already had him out of his boxers when her lips met the hair trailing down from his belly button and was pumping him in her tight hand. Adrien bit his lower lip and whined as she tongued his belly button and jumped right to the tip of his cock.

"Shit…shit, holy f-fuck!" He cursed and then moaned again as she licked the tip and took it in her mouth.

"For someone who looks so clean you sound rather dirty," she teased before she licked up his entire length. He groaned and brought a hand to his teeth to bite back any unnecessary sounds. It did little to prevent his voice and how often she managed to pull something out of him just by touching him.

"F-for someone w-who purifies akum-ma for a living…y-you're pretty dirty yourself," he managed and gasped as she sucked on his head. She smiled and licked up the precum dripping down his dick.

"Trust me, Adrien Agreste, I could do a lot worse," she spoke in a low voice that sent shivers up his spine. As he was about to respond she took him in her mouth again and gingerly sucked and swirled her tongue around his flesh. His hissed followed by a groan. He arched his back and finally gave in to running his hands through her hair and gripping her tightly.

"Fuck…"


	9. Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

     Marinette stared up at her ceiling as the sun started to paint her room. She didn't get an ounce of sleep the entire night. Her brain wouldn't stop replaying what she had done and what Adrien had told Ladybug. He liked her. He actually said that he was starting to like Marinette…and then she fondled him as Ladybug. How in the world would she be able to face him today knowing what she did? Now he can never know who she truly is. Even if he kinda liked Marinette, she would rather never see him as Ladybug again then reveal to him who she really is. He didn't need to be tangled up in her superhero life anyways. It was dangerous for her and Chat and especially Adrien. There was no way any one could know what they've done together. No one at all.

     Her alarm went off and she didn't even blink as she sat up and turned it off. Tikki woke up and yawned before blinking her big blue eyes at Marinette. The girl pulled herself out of bed and slid down the ladder to get dressed. The Kwami quickly followed her and hovered in front of her to get a good look at her charge's face.

"Holy moly, Marinette! Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked. Marinette yawned and shook her head.

"Not at all, Tikki. I don't think I'll be able to tonight either," she mumbled.

"You should go home during the break today and get some rest before going back to school. Sleep is important for your health," she squeaked. Marinette nodded.

"I'll make sure to do so," she nodded and pulled on a baggy sweater. Underneath she wore a tight tank top, so she wouldn't have to go through the hassle of putting on a bra, and she wore a pair of plain black leggings on her legs. She slipped on some brown boots and grabbed her purse and backpack before heading downstairs. Today would have to be a leftover eyeliner from yesterday's makeup kinda day.

"Good morning, darling! Are you hungry for some pancakes and eggs?" Sabine greeted her daughter with a smile. It was only when Marinette yawned and nodded did she realize how tired her child was.

"How much sleep did you get last night? You look like a zombie," she asked pressing her hand to Marinette's forehead.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep. I had a lot of insomnia," Marinette lied.

"Aw, poor baby. I'll get you some Advil for you," she told her.

"Thanks mom…" she sighed.

"What are you gonna do if you fall asleep in class today, Marinette?" Tikki asked from her purse. She shrugged.

"Fall asleep more."

 

* * *

 

     That's exactly what she did. An hour in to the lecture Marinette was out like a light on her desk. She had honestly tried to stay awake, but the lecture just went on and on. It sounded like the same few phrases being repeated over and over again. Soon she was dozing off, and then soon she was sleeping with her head cradled in her own arms. The teacher sighed at the sight and muttered something about it which drew all of the students attention to the fact that Marinette was asleep during class. She didn't wake her, but she had made it obvious she wasn't pleased.

     Adrien had noticed without the teacher pointing it out. He hated that he sat in front of her so there was no inconspicuous way of looking at her. But he could hear her breathing and it was easy to tell that she had fallen in to peaceful slumber. Whenever he could he managed to sneak a peek of her, but it still wasn't enough. It was only when there was about ten minutes left until lunch were they allowed to socialize. He took advantage of the time right away and faced Nino and Alya's conversation while keeping his eyes on the sleeping Marinette right next to him. It was only when the bell rung did she finally wake up and blink around at the bright lights.

"She's alive! Welcome back to life!" Alya teased and ruffled her bangs as she told up. Marinette nodded and yawned.

"Morning…" she sighed as Alya walked off with Nino. Adrien still sat in front of her packing up his bag as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, Marinette," he replied and smiled at her over his shoulder. Her eyes snapped open when she realized Adrien was talking to her. Shit.

"U-uh…did I say morning? H-how silly of me," she stuttered and fumbled to gather her own stuff. The long sleeves of her sweater proved to be hindering. He chuckled. She was so cute.

"Did you get a good rest?" He asked. She nodded.

"Y-yeah. I feel much better. I have to go home during the break s-so I'll see you later!" She squeaked and hastily stuffed all her stuff in her bag before quite literally running away from him. Adrien sighed. Once again he was going to have to find another way to talk to her…

 

* * *

 

"Welcome back, Marinette. Are you ready for a nap?" Tom greeted his child when she stepped in to the bakery.

     Marinette nodded tiredly and went straight to her room. She sighed as she closed the trap door and let her backpack fall to the floor. Her room was quiet and warm as usual, and just being close to her bed made her feel sleepier. The heroine climbed the ladder up to her bed and instantly flopped down on to the soft mattress. She set and alarm for ten minutes before her next class and closed her eyes. Unfortunately they snapped open the instant she heard a familiar scratching at her door. She groaned and opened up the trap door to her terrace and frowned when she saw a Cheshire grin in front of her.

"Good afternoon, princess. I hope I'm not intruding," he purred.

"Go away, I'm napping," she replied.

"Why not let me join you? I'm the best at cat naps," he said. She rolled her eyes and sighed. There was probably no way to get rid of him anyways.

"Fine," she muttered and returned to her bed. He dropped down to join her and closed the hatch behind him. The first thing he noticed was her giant cat pillow, which made him smile, and then the large amount of pictures of him all over her walls. He blinked in surprise to see so many pictures of Adrien Agreste on her walls. Wait, did she like him?

"Do your best not to bother me while I nap. I didn't sleep last night," she mumbled and turned to her side. He was about to say something about the posters when he turned and noticed the curve of her body when she laid on her side. Her sweater bunched up over her waist and exposed a sliver of her back. Her legs were slender and the way her shoulders moved with her breathing made his heart want to explode. It was ridiculous how attractive he found her in this moment. He cleared his throat.

"Why didn't you get a lot of sleep last night?" He asked. She was silent for a moment before turning to her other side to face him. Her blue eyes looked up at him as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Thinking too much," she mumbled.

"Yeah? About what?" He questioned and mimicked her position. She sighed.

"Well…you remember that guy I told you about? The one I like?"

"Yeah?"

"He…he kinda accidentally made out with me yesterday," she told him. Adrien blinked. Holy shit, he was the guy. She was talking to him about himself.

"What do you mean 'kinda accidentally'?"

"Well…he was helping one of my classmates kissing booth and my friend Alya insisted that I go up there. I said no because how obvious is that? But she dragged me there herself and slammed the money on the table announcing I wanted to kiss him," she started.

"Did you not want to?" He inquired furrowing his brows.

"God yes. I've liked this guy for forever, of course I wanted to kiss him. I was just too scared it would be too obvious that I like him. At least to him. I feel like everyone else in class knows I like him, but that's beside the point. The point is I always want to kiss him," she said.

"Okay. That still doesn't answer how he kinda accidentally made out with you."

"Well…he was just giving everyone pecks on the lips and short little kisses, so I thought it wasn't going to last long. But then I got up there and he cupped my face and I could instantly tell this was gonna be different. Like he always just leaned in to other people, and then like he didn't pull back. H-he just kept kissing me and…h-he used his tongue and…bit my lip," she trailed off as she felt herself get embarrassed yet excited as she talked about the kiss. The memory still made her feel like jelly. 

"Did you like it?" He asked. He could tell she was either flustered or feeling something else when she described the kiss, and it also made him feel something else as well. Her eyes locked with his and she blinked. His pupils were blown wide as he bit his lip and eagerly awaited her next words. She then nodded.

"I did…b-but I was so nervous I couldn't move. I felt like an idiot just standing there as he kissed me…but I seriously wanted to kiss him back," she told him. He nodded.

"Yeah," he murmured as he glanced down at her lips. He's kissed those lips. Those lips wanted to kiss him back. There was a warm feeling in his stomach that started to invade his cheeks. She looked so natural and comfortable. He never got to see her like that as Adrien, and he was really starting to like it. He liked her. He liked her a lot. He moved closer to her and reached out to hold her chin and run his gloved thumb over her bottom lip. She looked at him with those wide blue eyes, but didn't pull away.

"Yeah…" he leaned even closer and brushed his lips against hers before kissing her.


	10. Pleasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I dunno why I made the titles of each chapter verbs.

"Chat," she murmured, her breath hot against his bottom lip as he kissed her.

     Adrien cupped her face and continued to press kiss after kiss against her lips and was glad to feel her kiss him back. She held his face in her soft hands, stoking his cheek with her thumb in a way that made his chest swell with bliss. He turned them over so he was on top of her and delved his tongue in to her mouth. She accepted without hesitation. His body felt so familiar to her. His lips and his tongue felt like they've been in her mouth before, and it made her moan and rub her thighs together.

     Chat gingerly sucked at her bottom lip. He tried his best to remain calm, but soon enough he was desperately sucking and biting not just her lip but also her jaw and her neck. The hero kissed his way to her collar bone and nipped at her skin. She gasped and then moaned as he lapped at the skin he had bitten. She felt like she was being sedated by his mouth. Every kiss and lap of his tongue made her want him even more. She was still hung up on Adrien, but her brain honestly couldn't differentiate between him and Chat. His mouth seemed to have the same mind numbing effect as the model's, and she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or bad thing.

     Before she knew it he was pulling up her sweater and kissing right where her tank top started. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue on the side of her boob, and automatically arched her back. He held his hand flat against the small of her back and pushed her body closer as he kissed her chest. His other hand was squeezing and gripping her breast that he wasn't kissing. Her breath shivered when she exhaled and moaned. His hand was incessant as he bit her creamy soft skin. The only time he stopped was when he rolled her tank top up to her collar bones and lapped at her nipple.

"Chat…h-holy fuck," she swore and ran her fingers through his hair. Her hips bucked up to feel nothing and she whimpered.

"Mm…Chaton," she breathed and reached over his butt. He paused, surprised to feel her hands over his tush, but soon understood her logic when she lowered his body between her legs and rubbed herself against his stomach. Fuck that was hot.

"Chat…more," she panted and twirled her hips. He resumed his mouth against her breast before kissing further down her toned stomach and her soft belly. She moaned as he clawed at her leggings and successfully pulled them down enough to access her underwear. He could both see and smell how wet she was. Her underwear was soaked and she smelled so fucking turned on it drove him insane with lust.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath as he took in her image. She was an absolute mess with her chest exposed and her leggings pulled down. Her cheeks were so red they looked yummy, and her skin was so pale yet flushed at the same time. She reminded him of a peach, but her impatient moan was sweeter than any fruit.

"Don't be lazy. Finish what you started, mon petit chaton," she murmured. She had pulled the collar of her sweater over her nose in embarrassment as she looked up at him. It was incredibly cute. He nodded and instantly leaned down to peel back the last layer that separated her from him. The first thing he noticed was the smell again. How much stronger and intoxicating it was now that there was no boundary. It instantly enticed him to lick at her lips and taste her wetness. She moaned and gripped his hair.

"Fuck…Chat," she whimpered. He continued to lick and venture further inside her. He had no idea she could feel so warm and wet and soft; he couldn't focus on anything else. Her fingers tightened their grip in his hair as his tongue passed over her clit. He did it again and she whimpered. This made him smirk. He softly and slowly ran his tongue over the sensitive bud of flesh again and again until she was panting. Her legs widened as he ran his tongue entirely up her slit and pressed harder on her clit. Moans bubbled at her lips as she rolled her hips against his face and arched her back. Her brain was on fire while her body melted at each pass of his tongue. She had to force her legs to relax, but they only tense again when he took her flesh between his lips and sucked on her clit.

"Oh god, Chat. More…more. Please, yes. Oh my god. Oh my fucking God, yes!" She rambled, her lips moving with a mind of its own as she gasped and experienced the pleasure.

     The boy couldn't hold back a moan himself. She was so noisy it killed him and made him want her even more. Her fingers knotted in his hair and his tongue flicked against her clit faster. Soon enough the pleasure snapped inside of her. Again and again with every push of his tongue against her clit she felt like she was being pulled higher and higher. She was crying out with pleasure as she rocked her hips in to his face and savored every last second of her orgasm. He slowed down his tongue as her hips started to still and pulled back when her fingers loosened around his locks. She was still panting as he shimmed her underwear and leggings back in place and returned her sweater and tank top back over her body. Her breath had almost returned to normal when he pulled the collar away from her mouth and sweetly kissed her on the lips.

"Holy fuck," she murmured against his lips as she calmed down. He chuckled and kissed her again. Just as she was about to grab him through the leather her phone went off. She frowned and checked the time.

"Fuck I have to go," she said and looked back at him.

"I owe you one though. I'll see you another time," she told him and gently pushed him back to sit up and slid down the stairs.

"Thank you…b-bye," she muttered as she put her boots back on and gathered her things. Chat watched her as she left the room and sighed. He had something to take care of that would definitely make Adrien late for class.

 

* * *

 

     Adrien bursted in to the classroom with labored breath. His hair was a mess and his eyes were wide as he looked across at the sea of eyes staring at him. He blushed for making a scene, but he didn't want to be too late for when class started again. The teacher sighed and a couple of kids giggled. He feared they were laughing about how evident it was that he was late because he was busy getting rid of a hard on, but assured himself that it was because of the scene he was making.

"Mr. Agreste, please make your way to your seat," the teacher instructed.

     He nodded and obeyed her order. As he approached his desk he made eye contact with Marinette and couldn't help but notice how messy her hair was as well. She had even taken out her pigtails probably because it was just too messy. The sight of her wide blue eyes made him blush as he quickly sat down and tried to focus on the board. 

     The things he had done to her made him feel like it was impossible to face her now. There was no way he could even look at her without thinking about how she smelled and how she tasted and how much he wanted to do it again. He wanted to live in that moment for the rest of eternity. Her gasps and moans were like music to his ears, and the taste was more satisfying than any expensive meal he's eaten before. She was a delicacy he already found himself craving again. Everything about her was soft and warm, and he would go insane if he couldn't have her again.

     His mind was torn from his fantasies as Nino nudged him and asked if he was okay. He assured his friend that he was okay and took the opportunity to look over at Marinette who looked like she was deep in thought as well. His eyes wondered over her sweater. Only he knew about the marks he possibly left, but she didn't even know that. For some reason that made him smile.

"Mr. Agreste! Just because you were late doesn't mean that you can doze off looking at Marinette!" The teacher snapped. The blond whipped his head around, his cheeks bright red as she glared at him. Marinette's head perked up at the commotion. Adrien? Staring at her?

"S-sorry, madam," he stuttered. She rolled her eyes and continued to the board. Adrien let out a sigh of relief and risked looking back at Marinette. Their eyes met and they both blushed, yet they didn't look away. Adrien smiled and then turned back to face the board so he wouldn't be shouted at again.

     Marinette was definitely something else. It was impossible for him to stop thinking about her, but he didn't care about what was on the board anyways. Of all the things she could've said after he ate her out 'thank you, bye' was the last that he expected. Also that she owed him one. That excited him, but he knew now was probably not the best time to think about the possibilities. Surely her brilliant brain will think of something better anyways. 

     He sighed and stared at the board with the dopiest smile. She was so cute. All the noises she made, and the way she hid behind her sweater was too adorable. The memory of her wide yet slightly embarrassed blue eyes made his heart flip. He should be careful with her. This was an extremely delicate situation. She would surely freak out when she found out who he truly is, and he didn't know how she would react to his thing with Ladybug. There was one thing he knew for sure and that was he was dangerously close to falling in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	11. Messing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sins have taken place

     Chat yawned as he laid his head on Ladybug's lap. They sat together on the Eiffel Tower after a long night of patrol. Ladybug combed her fingers through his hair, pushing away the memories of when she did before. That was when she was Marinette, but she was Ladybug now. Ladybug wouldn't let Chat do that to her. Right? The boy yawned again as he turned over to smile up at her. His green eyes studied her face with a tired look worn in to them. He looked like he was ready for a cat nap, but the flirtatious grin on his face said otherwise.

"You'll never guess what I did today," he mumbled. She giggled, the exhaustion clearly taking control of him.

"You're right I won't guess. What did you do?" She replied. He chuckled and stuck his tongue out as he grinned.

"You have to guess," he insisted and yawned again.

"Hmm…did you make a new friend?" She guessed. He laughed and shook his head.

"Nope. I got some nice fresh pussy," he said and instantly erupted in laughter. Marinette's cheeks turned pink. Was he talking about…

"What do you mean?"

"Mmm…I was with this girl. We were talking, and then we were kissing, and then…" he trailed off in to a giggled.

"Man, she's so pretty," he mumbled.

"Wait, did you do this transformed?" She asked despite knowing the answer. He nodded.

"Yeah. She didn't get to do a thing to me, but God just touching her was enough for me, y'know? Just listening to her…" he trailed off with a stupid grin on his face before giggling again and turning red.

"Chat?"

"She was so cute. Before she left she said thank you and that she owes me one. How adorable is that? Like it was a favor she needed to pay back in elementary school," he rambled. Ladybug didn't know how to respond. What else was she supposed to say? You suck? That was terrible?

"She reminds me of you sometimes, but at the same time she doesn't. It's weird. I can't fully explain it, but…" he paused as he gazed up at her blue eyes. He pulled himself off her lap and turned to examine her closer.

"…you look as soft as she felt," he whispered as he properly observed her features. Marinette was distracted by the way his lips parted as he stared at her. The sudden memories of where those lips had been made her feel hot.

"Chat…" she didn't know why she said his name, but it felt nice to hear it roll off her tongue so softly.

     Before she could process what was happening he was kissing her. His lips kneading against hers so similarly to how they did earlier that day. He was filled with a mixture of exhaustion and leftover lust from the memories of lunch time and Ladybug had looked even more enticing than ever before. The hero gripped her hips and pulled her closer with his mouth still up against hers. Once again he couldn't decipher which girl was occupying his mind. Was it his shy classmate whom he had been with during lunch, or was it his Lady currently sat in front of him with her arms around his neck? He was surprised she didn't stop him or pull back. Perhaps she was just as tired as he was, or maybe she was just curious to see how this would turn out. Either way he was glad she did because he needed to feel someone.

     After Adrien had taken care of his problem from lunch he had felt the urge to feel someone else's touch. Someone else to make him feel good like Ladybug did to him last night. He understood that Marinette was more than willing, but when he was about to visit her he was being called to patrol. Responsibility out weighed getting off as usual so of course he choose his Lady instead tonight. And God was he glad he did. Her lips were almost as incessant and wet against his, and her fingers in his hair made him feel like he was in heaven. He pulled her up on his lap and bit his lip when her weight settled on top of him.

"Chat…what are you doing?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse and strained as he shoved her hips against his. She gasped and gripped his shoulders.

"I dunno…" he muttered and grabbed her butt. He kissed over her red suit and pushed her again in to his hips. A groan escape his mouth as he shoved his own hips back against hers. She bit her lip and a strangled moan was squeezed from her throat. His hands ran up and down her body and grabbed anything he could fit his hands on.

"Fuck…Chat," she breathed as he kissed over her chest and pressed his tongue against the material covering her body. Despite being completely covered she could feel absolutely everything. Similar to Adrien, he ran his thumbs over her breasts and she moaned when he ran over her nipples. He grunted and bucked up against her. Her body got hot at the sound, any indication of how aroused he was shot heat straight between her legs. His teeth scraped at the red suit as he shoved himself between her legs. Ladybug panted and gasped for air between kisses. He dipped his tongue in her mouth and moaned at how warm and wet she was. It reminded him of when he was between Marinette's legs and the memory instantly made him moan and break away to breath. Her hips were moving on their own and it was torture.

"Fuck…L-Ladybug," he moaned. Her hips stuttered, but resumed against his. His voice…when he spoke those words in that way it sounded so familiar.

"Ah!…L-Lady…" he panted and squeezed her hips. Soon his strong grip pinned her to the floor. She sprawled out underneath him and looked up at his wild eyes.

"Chat," she whispered. He ducked down and kissed her lips as he continued to pressed between her legs. She moaned and arched her back so her chest was pressed against his.

"Chat…more," she hissed. He spread his hand against the small of her back and pressed her closer while rubbing his hips faster against hers.

"Mmm…Chaton," she sighed and rolled her head back. Marinette had tokened him with the same nickname, and that thought turned him on even more. He was helplessly rutting against her, practically shoving his hips in to hers and moaning at he pleasure she gave him. Her fingers gripped and pulled at his hair while he sucked and bit at her lower lip.

"Ah! Chat…holy…oh Chat," she moaned loudly as he nipped at her jaw. She reached her hand between them and rubbed directly against him, breathing heavy as he hissed and groaned against her neck.

"F-fuck…Ladybug," he grunted and bit his lip as she squeezed.

     He was a mess the instant she touched him. All he could do was gasp for breath and moan at the magic of her hands. His tired brain couldn't figure out what was happening when he started fantasizing about a different hand between his legs. She had been on his mind all day that he couldn't help but indulge in imagining being back in Marinette's room with her hand exactly where Ladybug's was. He bit his lower lip. He doubted she would be so bold, but if she was she surely would've been bright red and stuttering if she even talked at all. It was a daydream he desperately craved. He wanted that favor she owed him, and he wanted it now. He wanted her so bad that he didn't even think about the fact that Ladybug was doing this to him.

"Ah! Fuck…mmm…" he bit back his next words. No. There was no way he was about to fuck this up.

"Do you like that? Is this what you wanted? I bet you've been dying to be touched ever since you touched her," she murmured. He whined and nodded, rolling his hips against her fingers and chomping down hard on his lower lip. The pleasure was unbearable. He couldn't focus on her hand over his dick, but it didn't matter. His brain was stuck on the image of Marinette's naked body. Her flushed peach skin and bright red cheeks made his mouth water again. The way her messy hair was loosened in their pig tails, and how misty and lust-filled her eyes were as she looked up at him. The memory of her confident command sent chills up his spine.

 

_"Don't be lazy. Finish what you started, mon petit chaton."_

 

     He was so close. His body was trembling as she squeezed and rubbed him harder. Heavy breaths rushed from his mouth so fast he felt himself get dizzy as she kissed his chin and licked his jaw. One last push and he was spent. He felt the release shutter through him as he gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands in to fists. He couldn't hold it back any more.

"M-Marinette!" He cried as he came. Ladybug's eyes widened at the word that escaped his mouth. He didn't her figure out…did he? He was still catching his breath when he looked at her wide eyes and turned bright red.

"Shit…Ladybug, I-I didn't…I wasn't," he found it hard to explain as she sat up and pulled herself away from him. She took a moment to process things. Chat had snuck in to her room earlier today and had oral sex with her. Now he was shouting her name while Ladybug, the girl of his dreams, was touching him like that? Was he…he couldn't be.

"Ladybug, I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean too," Chat tried. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm just kinda surprised is all," she lied. She wasn't okay. There was a real chance that Chat Noir was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and not Ladybug…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've successfully touched(lol) all four sides of the love square now :^)


	12. Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly not as sinful this time

"Chat Noir can't be in love with me and not Ladybug. That's absurd!" Marinette grumbled for the tenth time this morning as she pulled on her sweatshirt. Once again she was tired and didn't feel like wearing a bra.

"You've already said that," Tikki replied.

"Because it's true! T-there's got to be some explanation as to why he was shouting my name instead of Ladybug."

"It could've been that he was really tired. He was really bubbly, and you know he gets that way when patrol goes too late," the Kwami pointed out.

"Even when he's tired he wouldn't just randomly blurt my name. He was probably thinking about me…a-and not in the way I'd prefer him to think!" She groaned and quickly slipped on her usual pink capris. Of course she was running late, why wasn't the entire world trying to fuck her up right now? She slipped on a pair of grey sneakers and tripped as she made her way to her door. It actually probably was.

 

* * *

 

     Marinette bursted in to the classroom just as the bell rung. Every set of eyes were on hers, but for some reason she instantly connected with the green ones that sat in the front. She blushed and looked away as she made her way to her own seat. Adrien also liked Marinette. She remembered him telling Ladybug that. If only he and Chat Noir would trade places so that he was in love with her and Chat merely liked her. That would be a dream.

"Marinette and Adrien…" the teacher announced. She popped her head up to see what she was saying, but she only continued to read a list of students names. Why had she said their names? What were they doing? She leaned down and tapped Adrien's shoulder, almost holding her breath as he leaned back and looked at her. Those damn green eyes would be the death of her.

"What are we doing? Why did she say our names?" She whispered. Adrien couldn't help but smile. She must've been tired. He liked it when she was tired.

"We're doing a book report together. She was announcing partners," he informed her. Marinette nodded and examined the board closely while Adrien's eyes burned in the side of her head. His brain was locked on the softness of her lips again, and the cute noises that could spill from them. He shouldn't have been thinking of it but damn did he want to kiss her again. Not as Chat Noir.

"Okay, class. You have about a week to read ten chapters and present a report of what you read. You and your partner will just read off a report. There will be no other way to present it like last time-" the class groaned.

"Yes yes, I know a report is a lot less fun than putting on plays and reading poems. Remember this is a literature class and not a speech class," Bustier reminded them.

"Now discuss and make plans with your partner. I won't be giving you class time for this," she finished before letting the kids do what they needed.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Marinette asked looking back at Adrien. He blinked.

"Huh?" He had been too focused on her to hear the teachers instructions.

"For the report. Do you want to read it together? Or we could read each chapter separately and then meet up to discuss it and work out the report as we read the chapters. Or we could read it all and start the report like that. What do you think?" She reiterated.

"Oh um…I don't mind reading together," he said. His brain couldn't think of anything better to say. He was hypnotized by her.

"Okay, do you wanna meet up at my house or yours?" She continued. Oh god if he was to go in to her room again he definitely wouldn't be able to focus.

"I-I think it would be better at my house. Uh, N-Nathalie thinks I'm depressed so it would be reassuring to her if she saw I had at least one friend," he ended with a nervous laugh. Why was he stuttering? Marinette giggled. He wanted to die.

"Okay. I'll make sure to be extra friendly," she said with a wink. Wow, she wasn't stuttering. And was she flirting with him? Marinette needed to give herself a pat on the back for making some fucking progress. He blushed a little and laughed nervously again.

"How about we start today?" She suggested. He nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds good."

 

* * *

 

     Marinette looked up at the gates that caged the Agreste mansion. She had only been here one other time to drop off a present for his birthday last year. She wondered if he still had it, or if he still thought it was from his father. It didn't bother her that the credit went to his father instead of her because he looked so happy thinking it was from Gabriel. She didn't have the heart to ruin that no matter how much she liked him.  
The girl took a deep breath and cautiously tapped the button next to the front door. A camera popped out of the wall and was shoved directly in the Marinette's face. She yelped and held her book in front of her face. When she peeked over the papers she blinked and felt relieved that it had remained still before hitting her. She would never get used to that.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" A voice inquired.

"Um…I-I'm A-Adrien's classmate, and w-we're working on a project together," she stuttered and pointed to the title of the book.

"Uh, my name is Marin-"

"Come in," the voice interrupted and shot back inside the wall. The gates opened up and startled Marinette.

"Get ahold of yourself, girl. It's just a gate," she muttered to herself. She took another deep breath and stepped in to the courtyard. When she got up to the front door she paused and had to take yet another deep breath.

"Don't freak out. We're only studying," she told herself and reached out to knock on the door. She flinched when it opened to see and tall and clean looking woman with dark hair and a stern glare.

"Welcome. Adrien is in his room. I'll tell him you're here," she spoke coldly. Marinette nodded.

"T-thank you," she stuttered again.

"You can wait inside," she said stepping aside to let her in.

     Marinette peered inside curiously at the large home and took a careful step inside. The first thing she noticed was how empty and cold it was. It felt as if the air conditioning had been blasting all day. At least she wore a sweatshirt, but not much underneath it.

"Adrien will be with you shortly," she said as she made her way up the marble staircase.

"Thanks," Marinette squeaked as she watched her disappear from her sight.

     The girl stood awkwardly by herself in the middle of the lobby. She wondered just how big this mansion was, and just how many rooms there was. Although she was familiar with Adrien's room, she had no idea how to find it from the inside. All she knew was that he had a lot of windows and a ridiculously ginormous room. What does a person do with all that space? A king sized bed, a couch with a TV, four freaking computer monitors, a fucking skating ramp on either side of his door, and let's not forget the fucking library on the second fucking floor. The space he had made her room look tiny, and she had a considerably large room compared to others which she was grateful for. But Jesus Christ his room was so big. Did he even use half the stuff he has in there? She knows he uses his computer to look at the Ladyblog and such and that he uses his bed to sleep (among other things), but everything seemed like there was no way one person could used it regularly. Like a fucking skating ramp? Seriously? She doubted he even owned a skateboard. Maybe it was just for decoration, or perhaps a way to suck some money from his dad. Or maybe-

"Marinette! You're here," Adrien beamed from the top of the stairs. Mari was snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the blond at the top of the stairs. She blinked and smiled back.

"Uh, y-yeah…I'm here," she replied. He jogged down the stairs and approached her.

"Have you been here long? I hate to leave you waiting," he spoke.

"Oh, no! I-I'm fine I wasn't waiting too long," she assured him. He grinned.

"That's good. I'm glad Nathalie didn't turn you away. She's can be a little…bitchy," he said glancing over at the assistant who was making her way down the stairs. Marinette giggled.

"No, she was fine. I brought my book, are you ready to get started?" She asked holding up the piece of literature in her hand. He nodded.

"Yup. I have mine too, but it's in my room. You don't mind us studying in there, right?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"I don't mind," she replied politely. Wait, in his room? Alone? With Adrien Agreste? As in just the two of them? She didn't think about that until after she answered.

"Great. Let's go," he grabbed her hand and lead her back up the stairs.

     Holy shit holy shit holy shit he was holding her hand. He's holding her fucking hand. Marinette felt like she couldn't breath. He was holding her hand and leading him to his (empty) room this felt like it was out of a romance novel. Of course she's been in his room with him alone before, but he didn't know it was actually her. What if he tried to kiss her? Marinette? Not Ladybug. What if he really liked her? Did he? She couldn't tell. Maybe he was lying to Ladybug, or maybe it was just a fleeting thought. He could not like her at all. She really hoped that wasn't the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew what you're all thinking
> 
> *gasp*! How is there like no sinning in this chapter!
> 
> Let me assure you…the sinning only gets worse from here on out


	13. (Not) working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to concentrate when your study buddy is also your fuck buddy :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sinner guys. Holy water makes me cry.

     Adrien couldn't stop looking at Marinette. She hadn't even noticed the entire time she was reading, but his eyes had glazed over as he stared at her lips. He watched how they formed the words she read from the page, but didn't hear a single one. All he could think about was how soft they were, and how he knew for a fact exactly how they tasted. He should've been focused on the book, but it was impossible when they were on his bed. How has he convinced her to study on his fucking bed with him? This was a recipe for disaster, yet a good disaster. The kinda disaster that made his pants tighter at the thought.

     Maybe he should try to focus for once. Adrien tried to tune back in to her voice but the instant he did all he could do was remember how she sounded when she was panting and whining. Her whimpers and moans still sharp in his mind. He turned red and tried to push those thoughts away, but they instantly came back when he dozed off again. The way she moaned his name was…no, that wasn't his name. He wasn't just Chat Noir. It killed him that he only knew how she sounded shouting Chat's name. He craved to hear his real name spill from her lips as he touched her. He could imagine it now.

"Adrien…Adrien, are you listening?"  
He snapped his attention back to Marinette. She looked like she was waiting for him to respond to a question. He blushed and set his book on his lap.

"S-sorry, I kinda dozed off," he said sheepishly. She frowned.

"Are you tired? Should we do this another time or take a break?" She asked.

"Oh um I'm fine. We can take a break if you want," he replied.

"Well we're almost done with this chapter, do you wanna read the rest?" She questioned. He very much did not want to remove the book from his lap.

"Um…s-sure," he opened the book and looked over to which page she was on. 

     Once he flipped to the correct page he cleared his throat and started reading. Marinette followed along on the page. For some reason focusing on the task at hand wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. Maybe because it was an escape. She couldn't think about Chat being in love with her or the fact that she was on Adrien's bed because she was reading. Although now that she wasn't everything flooded back in to her thoughts.   
She was on his bed. They were alone. Chat Noir was probably most definitely in love with her. Her life was a mess. 

     She tried to focus on his voice and the story, but oh god Chat Noir is in love with her what the hell is she going to do about that? She couldn't believe she did that to him last night only for him to be wanting Marinette instead of Ladybug. She could remember him shouting her name.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Adrien asked. Marinette blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"You look like super stressed out right now. Is there something wrong?" He reiterated.

"O-oh um…I'm fine…kinda," she replied. Should she tell him? At least enough without spilling the beans as to who she is. Wait, she couldn't tell him that Chat Noir ate her out and that's the reason she thinks he's in love with her. That's crazy.

"Kinda? Why kinda?"

"N-no reason, just school stress and stuff," she lied. He raised a skeptical brow.

"Sorry, Mari, I'm not buying it. Tell me what's up," he urged closing the book in his lap. She hesitated. Was she really about to tell him this?

"I…I think…okay, this sounds really crazy, but…IthinkChatNoirisinlovewithme," she blurted. He knitted his brows in confusion.

"Wait, what? Slow down I didn't catch that," he said. She took a deep breath and stared down at the back of her book.

"I…think that Chat Noir is in love with me," she said slower. Adrien blinked. Fuck, how did she figure it out?

"W-what makes you say that?" He questioned. She turned brilliantly red, and that pleased him a lot.

"Um…I-I'm a little embarrassed to say…" she muttered.

"You can tell me, don't worry," he assured her. She sighed and avoided his eyes.

"He…kissed me one time, a-and…mmm…" she buried her red face in her hands and curled in to a ball of embarrassment. Adrien chuckled.

"He kissed you. Okay, what else?"

"H-He…god this is embarrassing."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Marinette forced herself to look up at him and make eye contact.

"He ate me out," she said. His eyes widened at her bluntness and his cheeks went almost as red as hers. His silence made her cover her face again.

"Wait…he…you let him…?"

"Yeah…I was really tired and I wasn't thinking-"

"What was it like?" He interrupted. She peeked at him through her fingers. Was he really asking that question.

"…getting eaten out by Chat Noir?" She questioned. Adrien hesitated, but nodded.

"Yeah…like, did you like it?" Why was he asking her these questions? This is how they ended up on top of each other last time.

"W-well…yeah. I liked it…a little too much to be c-completely honest," she stuttered. He nodded.

"How did it happen?"

"We were talking…a-and then he kissed me and…I didn't bother to stop him," she murmured. She sounded so shy. Her stuttering only made his pants feel tighter.

"Yeah? Did…did he…can you tell me more?" He nearly begged. Marinette couldn't believe her ears. Was he actually…enjoying this? Did he like what she was telling him?

"Um, he d-didn't even take off my clothes. H-he just pushed it out of the way…a-and he seemed to know what he was doing…"

"What did he do?"

"He kissed my chest, a-and down my stomach…and then he just stared at me for a moment before he…h-he licked m-my…y'know," she couldn't bare to say it. The way he was looking at her was almost as if he was starving and she was his next meal. His eyes were wide and hungry, and he licked his lips before biting the bottom one.

"Say it," he whispered, almost demanding it. She gulped.

"He licked my clit…and k-kept licking a-and touching me."

"Did he finger you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"N-no…his gloves has claws on them."

"Did you want him to finger you?" He asked. She hesitated and nodded.

"Yeah…a-a lot," she squeaked.

     Adrien suddenly set his book aside and leaned forward. He cupped her face and roughly pulled her in to a kiss. His lips desperately pressing against hers. She whimpered and kissed him back, knotting her fingers in his blond hair. The heat from his tongue against her lower lip turned her in to a blubbering puddle. She granted his tongue access to her mouth and moaned when he sucked on her bottom lip. Was this really happening? Did she really turn him on this much from describing what Chat Noir did to her? He paused for only a second to breath before diving back in for more. She really did this to him.

     Marinette chomped down on his lower lip, forcing him to slow down as she stood on her knees and moved to sit on his lap. As her weight settled on top of him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him painfully slow. Adrien was already breathing heavy between kisses, and the pressure her body put on his dick made him start to tremble. She kissed over his mouth and down his neck as he gripped her hips and ventured underneath her sweatshirt. He groaned when his fingers met her smooth creamy skin and just as she bit his neck. His lip was on the verge of bleeding trapped between his pearly whites, and his hands trembled as he squeezed her waist. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He couldn't believe she was actually letting him. His hands continued up until he met the familiar shape of her breasts. Although something felt a bit different.

"I-I'm not wearing anything u-under this," she stuttered referring to her sweatshirt. Adrien looked up at her with wide eyes. No shirt. No bra. Just her sweatshirt. The entire time there was only one layer of fabric covering her body.

"I-I didn't think we'd…b-be partners a-and…" she trailed off. Her face was bright red and his hands were still cupping her breasts. She sounded so nervous. It was strange how much it turned him on. He looked down to her lips and ran his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped and he bit his lip as he watched her face.

"A-Adrien…" she moaned as he continued to knead her breasts. The way his hands moved felt so familiar to her. She couldn't figure out why. He kissed her jaw and was about to press his fingers between her legs when his door banged against the wall. The two teens looked at the source of the noise and found a very disgruntled looking Nathalie tapping her foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan fiction was a mistake


	14. Disobeying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the sinning commence

"This is extremely irresponsible of you, Adrien. You're not the suitable age to become a father, and you have no idea how to deal with the responsibility," his father scolded.

"I-I wasn't trying to-"

"Get her pregnant. I know. You were only trying to have sex with her, but that's the way pregnancy happens, remember?"

"N-not that kinda sex," Adrien muttered.

"Despicable. I cannot believe you're behavior this evening. Go to your room. You have lost your dining privileges for tonight," he dismissed. Adrien glared at his father before doing as he asked and returning to his big spacious bedroom. He softly slammed the door behind him and groaned.

"Rough night?" A familiar voice came from his bed. He looked over at the red hero sitting patiently on his sheets. Her wide blue eyes were so similar to Marinette's. He still couldn't believe Nathalie actually kicked Marinette out of the mansion. They hadn't even finished the chapter they needed to read. He barely had an idea of how embarrassed she must've been.

"Yeah, a little bit," he grumbled and approached her on the bed.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" She asked. He nodded and crawled on her lap to lock his lips with hers. At first she was surprised by how quick he was to kiss her, but once she got over it she gladly kissed him back. Her fingers slipped under his shirt and ran over the muscles that flexed under her touch. She was still turned on from this afternoon, and no matter how many cold showers she took or how many times she tried to take care of it herself she just couldn't.

"Please…have sex with me," he begged as he kissed her neck. She blushed.

"S-sex? L-like…you wanna…?"

"I wanna…I'm so confused, but you look so much like her," he mumbled and kissed her cherry lips.

"W-wait, I look like who?" She asked.

"Marinette…I was so close to fingering her today. I wanna do it so bad, but we got caught and…Ladybug please," he pleaded. He was actually going to finger her? Adrien Agreste wanted to touch her that way…holy fuck.

"Adrien…y-you're already hard," she noticed. He nodded.

"I know. I've been frustrated all day. Please help me," he continued and rolled his hips against hers. She gasped and automatically cupped his butt.

"O-okay, but w-we're gonna have to do some preparing," she told him.

"Anything," he whispered and kissed her again. She rolled him over on his back and got up to look around the room. She spotted a bandana on his desk and snagged it before looking through his nightstand. Did he really not have a condom? Oh Tikki please help.

"Lucky charm!" She shouted. A small red package with black polka dots dropped in her palm and she grinned. She knew that little munchkin would help her.

"What-"

"Shh…" Ladybug shushed as she blocked his eyes with the bandana. It had been a Christmas gift from his dad last year. It was honestly dumber than the pens he got for his birthday.

"I can't let you see me, now can I?" She hummed and nipped at his earlobe. He flinched and reached out to touch her only for her to push his hand away.

"We're gonna do this my way, handsome boy. Understand?" She hissed. He nodded.

"But…L-Ladybug?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind…i-if I say her name? I just…I really need it," he whispered shyly. Marinette turned bright red. If only he knew.

"Uh, y-yeah. Go ahead," she allowed. He had to be joking. Was he really about to pretend she was Marinette and not Ladybug? She knew that she was Marinette, but he didn't know that. She felt like she was in some sort of dream with all of these Ladybug fanatics suddenly getting hot and bothered about her boring civilian side.

"Thanks…" he mumbled. She was silent as her transformation wore off.

"Thanks Tikki," she whispered to her Kwami as she held up the square package.

"No problem," she squeaked and flew off and away from the couple. Marinette looked down at Adrien underneath him. He was so submissive and ready for her next command. How…exciting.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded. He instantly sat up and stripped both the white and black shirts from his body. The fabric was flung to the floor as he waiting for her next command.

"Now you're pants," she murmured as she removed her own sweatshirt.

     His fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt as he whipped it off and proceeded to almost literally rip his jeans off. He was stronger than she thought. She glanced over to his door and quietly tip toed over to lock it. Once it was secured she returned to his bed and pulled down her pants. He was still waiting for her patiently. She crawled over the top of him, settling his hips between her knees as she leaned down and slowly kissed him. He was too eager in his response so she pulled him back.

"Be calm," she whispered. He nodded and leaned back in to kiss her softer. Her hands made their way down his chest and over his abdomen. He was totally lying to Nino. His stomach was 90% abs.

"Do you work out?" She asked. He nodded. In a way he did.

"I can tell," she spoke quietly as she dragged her finger over his belly button to his boxers. He whimpered but bit his lip before he could make a sound.

"Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're going to treat me really nice with your fingers and I'm gonna sit on your face. After that, we'll fuck. Do you understand?" She asked. He nodded vigorously.

"Speak," she demanded.

"Y-yes…I-I understand," he stuttered. She smirked and brought his hand up to her mouth.

"That's good, handsome boy. If you ever get confused, just ask and I'll gladly tell you what we're doing," she said before sucking on a couple of his fingers.

     He made a small sound and shifted around at the feeling. Her mouth was warm and her tongue made sure that his fingers were covered with spit. When she pulled his fingers out of her mouth she lead him between her legs and sighed. He could feel the fabric from her underwear and whined impatiently. He wanted her naked. He wanted to be completely naked with her.

"Patience," she hushed as she slowly removed the garment from her body. She guided him back to her warmth and moaned at the contact. His fingers had been successfully warmed up. She could feel all his other fingers were cold, but she was so glad she warmed them up.

"Mm…Adrien," she breathed. He explored within her folds and eventually pushed a finger inside of her. She gasped and bit her lip. He groaned as well from how wet and loose she was. It seemed he wasn't the only one experiencing sexual frustration.

"B-both of them, now," she ordered. He pushed in his second finger and experimentally pressed in to her soft plush walls.

"M-move them, b-back and-ah!" She moaned as he hooked his fingers and rubbed against a spot that made her body weak. She whined as he continued to knead and work the sensitive spot deep inside of her. His fingers were so warm and big that she highly doubted that she could've done this on her own.

"A-Adrien…holy shit," she swore and pushed his shoulder down so he was flat against the bed. she was thoroughly impressed that he kept his fingers inside of her as she shimmied up to his face.

"I'm gonna sit on…you're face n-now…mmm!" She announced and lowered herself closer to him.

     He instantly licked her, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine. Mixed with his incessant fingers rubbing at just the right spot she was worried she would be spent by the time they got to actually fucking. She tapped his arm that was fingering her and he immediately understood what she wanted. He pulled out his digits and focused on her solely with his tongue. She moaned at his hot breath and wet tongue against her flesh. His movements were fast and desperate, yet thoughtful and careful at the same time. She couldn't take it anymore. He was going to make her burst.

"Mmm…fucking. N-now," she stuttered and hurriedly waddled back to tug off his boxers.

"Wha-"

"We're fucking. Right now," she breathed and opened the package Tikki had graced her with. She immediately rolled the red rubber over his dick and gave it a firm squeeze.

"F-fuck…" he hissed.

     She was about to sit on his dick looking down at his red face, but stopped herself. She couldn't decide if she fully trusted him not to look. Yes he had proved his loyalty and understanding as to why she wanted to keep her identity a secret, but he was still curious. She decided against facing him and instead turned around to face the windows. She bit her lip and sat on his abdomen to pull up his leg up. He moaned when he felt her weight and heat so close yet so far from his cock. He wanted her so badly he might as well need her.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting comfortable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry :^)


	15. Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fucking Christ I just spent four fucking days in fucking Arizona and let me tell you Arizona is fucking hell its fucking hot all the time and everyone is making fucking U-turns and there's a fucking opry about some old guy named willie who gets high and there's this guys named Mark who's so fucking good and guitar and told a trans joke that wasn't super offensive I liked t but we saw this fucking movie whiskey tango foxtrot and holy FUCKING shit I keep forgetting I can see rated R movies and I didn't know it was rated R until Tina fey said shit dick in the plane and fucking hell the water in Arizona sucks ass don't trust it it tastes terrible and will probably give you many health problems and I got mistaken for a boy bc my hair was so short that's literally the only reason Arizona is full of old people where the hell did all these old fuckers come from holy shit

     Marinette took a deep breath as she hovered over him. She had made sure he kept his hands away before she had started to sink down, but the moment they came in to contact his hands flew to her hips. Again, she pushed them away as she easily slid down his length and moaned when she met his base. His leg pressed up perfectly against her clit, and made her whimper at the pleasure.

"Fuck…h-holy shit," she swore. Before she could adjust she could already feel him shift impatiently underneath her.

"B-be…patien-fuck!" She was interrupted when he rocked against her. The leverage he used from his leg putting delicious pressure on her clit. She whined and moaned as he continued to rock up in to her.

"Mari…" he sighed, pressing his head against the pillows. She bit her lip at the sound of her own name and then groaned when he bucked rather than rocked.

"Please…mmm…" he grunted. She moved her own hips, moaning loudly when his thigh brushed against her clit and gripping the sheets underneath them.

"Fucking…A-Adrien…" her voice went straight to his dick. She even sounded like Marinette.

"Shit, Mari," he gasped as she started to pull up and push back down.

"Adri…a-ah…" she moaned and arched her back.

     Never in her life had she ever felt this good before. She had read about this position online before, but goddamn it was so much better than anyone could describe. Before she knew it she was bouncing against him and leaning on his leg to hit the right spot. Her pace only seemed to get faster as she arched her back in to his knee and panted.

"M-Marine…o-oh fuck."

     Adrien himself was breathless from the position. The feeling of her clit and breasts against his thigh made him feel even hotter underneath her control. He obediently kept his hands away, gripping the sheets next to him as he helplessly bucked up against his lover. Although he was still curious as to who she was, he would give anything in the world for Marinette to truly be the one behind the mask. He didn't care if it was unlikely or frankly just crazy, he just wanted it to be her that he was inside of.

"M-Mari…oh, fuck, Marinette!" He cried, hopefully bringing something out of her that gave him a hint. Even the slightest thing that could give him hope.

"A-Adrien…" she moaned. 

     Just then her voice was nearly identical to Marinette's from this afternoon. He groaned and knitted his brows. He wanted to know. He had to know if it was her. Despite every inch of his being screaming at him not to do it, he gave in to the temptation and lifted the edge of the bandana. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. He couldn't see her face, but God he could see everything else. The curve of her spine and the width of her hips made him want to flip her around and ram in to her. He memorized every dimple in her back as sweat dripped down over her skin. Every detail was enhanced by the adrenaline, and softened by the moon light. God did she look angelic. Her body was truly too beautiful to belong to any mortal. She was a real work of art.

     Ladybug rested her forehead against his knee and huffed. He could barely catch a glimpse of her face under her armpit when her blue eyes connected to his and she jerked her head back up. He blushed and feared that she would stop since he broke her rules. Nonetheless he was surprised to feel her speed up.

"No peeking, remember? I might have to punish you if you do that again," she spoke. Her voice was surprisingly steady and seductive as he watched her fuck him with wide eyes. He whimpered. It was impossible to look away from her and the way her body moved. He couldn't resist. Before he could stop himself he was touching her and sliding his hand over her hip.

"Did you not hear me? Put the bandana back on," she commanded. He instantly complied and let the fabric return over his eyes.

"You can touch now…but no more looking," she told him. He grunted as she moved faster against him.

"O-okay…" he barely managed to speak. Now with her okay he let his hands touch everything he saw. His fingers memorized the ridges of her spine and the dimples above her hips. He was so close, and touching her only brought him closer. His hands explored over her waist and found her breasts. He had felt them over her suit once, but it was ridiculous how familiar they felt naked. He bit his lip and groaned. It was slightly out of frustration from thinking how in the world could her chest be so familiar to him? He pinched her nipples and relished in the sound of her gasp.

"A-Adrien!"

"Marinette…fuck, Mari," he grunted and ground up his hips in to her again. She stuttered something he couldn't make out, and fucked herself senseless on his dick.

"Mari…" he moaned.

     Every time he said her name she felt more and more flustered and turned on. He was imagining doing this with her. He actually wanted to fuck her. This wasn't a figment of her imagination. Adrien Agreste actually wanted Marinette and not Ladybug. He was literally inside of Ladybug, the love of his life, but he really wanted Marinette instead. His hands on her chest was too similar as to when he touched her this afternoon, and it made her cry out with pleasure.

"Adrien…I-I'm gonna…fuck," she couldn't speak. Her brain couldn't properly string together words much less sentences. All she could think was faster faster and more.

"Shit…" he cursed. She sounded so much like Marinette. He could imagine her so flushed and flustered on top of him with her body exposed and facing him. The image made him grunt loudly. He wanted her so bad.

     Marinette gasped and whimpered when his hand reached down between her legs and stroked her clit in a way his leg just couldn't. Her jaw dropped from the absolute pleasure that came from his fingertips and the nonsense from his mouth. He was muttering her name over and over again along with cusses and swears. It was unbelievably hot and confusing at the same time. His hand groped her breast rougher as his fingers rubbed faster against her sensitive nub. She gasped and held her breath as her entire body tensed up.

"Adrien," she whispered. Her body twitched and winded up more with ever pass of his finger on her clit. She soon had to pull him away so she could finally wind down and properly enjoy her orgasm. She felt him sit up and press his chest against her back before sweetly kissing her neck. She took a moment to catch her breath before pulling herself off of him. A whimper escaped his mouth when her warmth left him. He still hadn't cum.

"You go far, don't you?" She murmured as she noticed he was still hard. She hummed and turned around to give him a proper kiss on the lips. His hands instantly returned to her chest until she pulled his hands away and instead kissed down his abdomen. Adrien had no way of knowing what she was doing, but the instant her lips met his tip he could imagine what was happening.

"Just pretend I'm Marinette," she whispered and took him in to her mouth. 

     It felt wrong to imagine Mari in Ladybug's place, but then again he had been doing it this entire time. He thought of her flushed face. How embarrassed she would look and how much that turned him on. A groan escaped him and he twitched in her mouth at the thought of Marinette's big blue eyes looking up at him. He wanted to stare at her eyes for ages and watch her. Once again the temptation to peek came up, but before he could reach the bandana she had grabbed both his hand and held them against the mattress.

"What did I tell you about peeking?" She growled.

"S-sorry, I-I just-"

"Listen to me, Adrien Agreste, who I am doesn't matter. I told you last time if you were to try that again you would be punished," she reminded him.

"L-Ladybug-"

"Hush. I was going to be nice and help you get off too, but I'm starting to think that you don't deserve it," she said harshly.

"W-wait, n-no! I-I'm sorry I was just c-curious! I-I won't d-do it again!" He stammered.

"I figured you would've tried earlier, so you're lucky I prepared for that. But this is low for you, Adrien," she spoke so firmly she was starting to scare herself. She didn't want to be so harsh on him, but she trusted him not to peek. He broke that trust.

"L-Ladybug p-please! I-I know I-I'm pathetic and terrible I-I just wanted to know-"

"Shhh…calm down," she hummed and reached out to cup his face comfortingly. She felt a drop of wetness slide off his face and on to her thumb. Fuck, did she really make him cry?

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. She shushed him again gently and pulled him in to an embrace. His head rested against her bosoms as she petted his soft blond hair.

"It's okay, Adrien. I forgive you," she murmured and kissed the top of his head.

"I-I just…I think I know…b-but I can't be sure. A-and if I'm right it would be the best thing in the world," he sighed and nuzzled in to her neck. Her heart suddenly raced. Did he know? Is that why he was moaning her name so loudly. He wanted her to hear that he knew.

"Adrien…"

"A-and my dad just yelled at me because I…god I can't control myself," he growled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh…just relax. You're too stressed out. Calm down," she said in a quiet voice. He sighed.

"I'm so confused, Ladybug," he cried.

"Why are you so confused?"

"Because I'm in love…but I don't know who I'm in love with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give us this day our daily sin…


	16. Defending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt your regular scheduled sinning with some fluff

     Marinette watched Adrien fall asleep snuggled up to her body. He had clung to her in almost a cat-like way with his legs intertwined with hers and his face buried in her chest. She had to resist falling asleep herself, but took her time to enjoy the feeling of his bare skin against hers. He loved some part of her. He had explained it all to her clearly. He was either in love with Ladybug or Marinette but he couldn't chose. It broke her heart to see him cry like that. Even when he was distraught he was strict and reserved. She could tell his throat was probably burning and dying for him to just sob. Yet he remained as composed as he could manage around her. Once she had calmed him down he had asked her to stay for a while. Of course she complied and ended up lying next to him under his covers with his body pressed so close to hers.

"Everything alright Mar-"

"Shhhh…Tikki," she hushed her Kwami before she could say her name. She still couldn't tell if he was entirely asleep yet.

"Sorry, is everything alright Ladybug?" The creature asked.

"I hope so. I didn't mean to be so hard on him. I mean he did break my trust in him, but…he's just so stressed out I don't blame him. I'd probably do the same thing…actually no. I dunno if I want to know who Chat is," she muttered.

"He seems pretty in to you, even if it's not the you you expected," Tikki whispered.

"I dunno Tikki. Chat is a complicated guy. One minute he's flirting with me and pledging his undying love and then next minute he's shouting out Marinette with my hand on his dick," she grumbled.

"Do you wanna talk to him about it?" Tikki asked. Marinette sighed and looked down at Adrien still snuggled up in her arms. He looked so comfortable that she didn't want to leave him just yet.

"No…I don't wanna do anything."

 

* * *

 

     Marinette woke up feeling like more of a zombie than she had all week, and so far this has been the most exhausting week in her life. Staying up late with Adrien and Chat was really starting to take a toll on her. She didn't even have the energy to feel embarrassed around Adrien from what happened yesterday. Her brain felt entirely mashed and smashed until her cranium was filled with brain soup. At least her exhaustion did prevent her from properly feeling stressed. She didn't even think about what happened yesterday with the book project until Adrien turned around in his seat and leaned against her desk. His face was red and his green eyes looking wide at her jaded blue ones.

"Hey…um, I'm really sorry about…yesterday," he said quietly. He probably didn't want to capture the attention of Nino and Alya who were having an animated conversation about stuffed animals. Marinette blinked down at him and yawned.

"It's fine…" she mumbled and rested her head in her arms.

"Oh uh…okay. I-I dunno if my dad will let you over again anytime soon…he was pretty mad," he told her.

"What a stick in the mud," she sighed. He laughed nervously. Why was she so calm? Why was she so tired? She hadn't stuttered once during their entire conversation. It had been him who was extremely nervous.

"Y-yeah, s-so we might need to go to y-your house to finish up this project," he replied. She looked at him and frowned. He was surprised to feel her hand rest comfortingly cupping his cheek.

"Relax. You don't need to feel nervous about yesterday," she assured him. He blinked in disbelief. Marinette was telling Adrien to relax. This felt entirely backwards.

"H-how…I-I'm n-not-"

"Shh…take a deep breath and calm down," she instructed. Her voice was so soft yer firm, and it vaguely reminded him of how Ladybug spoke to him last night during his breakdown. He did as she said and took a deep breath as she rubbed her thumb gently against his skin. Her hand felt so comfortable and soft, and when he pressed in to it the only way he could describe it the feeling was perfect. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks," he muttered. She nodded and leaned forward to peck him shortly on the lips.

"What was that?" The two looked over to see Nino and Alya watching them intently. Adrien turned red once again and Marinette was still too tired to properly function.

"Hmm?" Was her only response.

"Did you just kiss him!" Alya asked with a grin. Marinette smiled and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me! I saw you do it!" she nearly yelled.

"Well if you saw me do it then why did you ask if I did it?" She questioned.

"So I know my eyes aren't playing tricks on me!" She hissed. Marinette giggled and turned to kiss Adrien's bright red cheek.

"This is one hell of a trick," she grinned and leaned her head against his as she looked back over at them. Nino's response was a head nod and a thumbs up to his friend. Adrien scowled at him in response.

"You have a hell of a lot to tell me young lady. I need all of the details right now," she demanded. Adrien's eyes widened in horror at Alya's demand. Holy shit, if she knew…he didn't even know what would happen. He'd be so embarrassed. Not because of the things he did to Marinette, but because it was kinda their private business.

"Sorry, Alya. Somethings are just private," she winked and reassuringly ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed with relief and smiled at Mari. She smiled back and tiredly rested her forehead against his before closing her eyes.

"Ugh, you're no fun," Alya grumbled.

"Leave them alone, Alya. You'll survive not knowing," Nino told her and patted her shoulder. She made an impatient sound before muttering "fine" and dropping it. 

     Adrien's eyes were fixed on Marinette, and how close she was to falling sleeping. A sweet smile was spread across her face as she continued to play with his hair. The sensation of her fingers practically forced him to relax as he closed his eyes as well and enjoyed her affection. At first he was humming in delight, and then he was suddenly…purring? Marinette blinked open her eyes and slowed her fingers. The thick sound faded as he opened his eyes as well and smiled. She suddenly grinned and giggled.

"Were you just…purring?" She asked. He blushed.

"Oh…uh I-I dunno," he replied and looked away. Crap. This was how she was gonna figure him out. She giggled again.

"That's really cute," she murmured. His face got even more red. She called him cute. That was one of the most satisfying things he's ever heard her say. He was about to lean in for another quick kiss when a sound of disgust ripped through the room. They both looked in the direction of the sound and Marinette rolled her eyes the moment she saw Chloé.

"How gross, did the prince fall for a frog? It only works when the princess kisses the toad, Marinette," she sneered. Marinette could care less about what Chloé had to say about her, but Adrien was absolutely enraged.

"Chloé, don't talk to her that way," he scolded and glared at her. Chloé snorted.

"You're so funny, Adrikins. You don't need to defend her," she snickered. Adrien's glare hardened and just as he opened his mouth to speak again he felt Marinette's hand on his shoulder. He looked back to her and she shook her head.

"She's not worth it," she told him. He nodded and decided to ignore Chloé.

"Aw, did the toad tell the prince to calm down?" Chloé fake pouted. Marinette looked over at her with a calm look on her face and then smiled.

"I may be a toad to you with a Prince, but by your standards you're still a princess without a frog," she replied. Chloé turned red and glared at Marinette. Adrien laughed and Sabrina tried her absolute best to stifle a giggle.

"Shut up, Sabrina," she hissed.

"S-sorry, Chloé," Sabrina muttered shyly. The blond brat turned her attention back to Marinette and Adrien.

"And you keep your mouth shut!" Chloé shouted. Marinette shrugged, not wanting to make more of a scene then there already was.

"Ugh! Don't just sit there and not respond! You're always a whiney little bitch, so speak up!" She growled. Adrien was no longer calm. He couldn't be after that, but when he opened his mouth he was interrupted by Chloé.

"Aw, are you gonna defend your ugly little toad, Adrikins? Stop lying, I know you want a princess-"

"Don't talk to my fucking _girlfriend_ that way," He spoke loudly and firmly for the whole room to hear. Everyone was surprised, but no one was nearly as shocked as Marinette. Her eyes bulged out as she looked down at him. Chloé was gaping at him and the rest of the class had their eyes on him as well. It took him a while to realize what he had said and the redness returned to his face.

"Y-you're joking…you're not actually dating her, are you?" Chloé responded. She was almost as dumbfounded as Marinette. Adrien glanced over at Marinette and was about to answer when the teacher suddenly entered the classroom.

"Morning class. Sorry I'm late, but I'm here now so let's get started."


	17. :^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real important stuff here. Essential to the plot and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

" **What the actual fuckity FUCK!** " Marinette squealed. Chloé literally died. Her head hit the desk with a thud as x's appeared over her eyes. Sabrina poked her head and it rolled to the side.

"Oh thank god," she muttered.

"Fucking finally you guys have been indirectly fucking each other all week," Alya said with a bored expression. Marinette looked at her with her eyes threatening to pop out of her sockets.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY."  
Adrien looked over too. He had already peed himself five seconds ago.

"Yeah the fuck was that?"

"I've known you two are Ladybug and Chat Noir for weeks now. This is getting painful to watch," she replied. Way to tag your fucking spoilers Alya.

"Fuck," Mari whispered.

" **Holy shit your Ladybug??** " Adrien asked in a disgustingly shocked voice as he spun his head to gawk at her.

"A-Alya's a dirty ass liar I ain't that spotted b-bitch," she hissed.

"I **FUCKED** you last night! What the hell!" He shouted turning to face her completely and slamming his hands on her desk.

"Fuck her now so I can film it!" Sabrina called using Chloé's dead body to hold her camera phone steady.

"I'll fuck her when I want to fuck her!" He snapped.

"I believe I have a say in when I get fucked, Shit Noir," Mari quipped.

"The fuck?"

"You guys are really gross," Kim said.

"Stay out of this jockey bitch I know you wear a thong on Thursdays!" Adrien snapped again. Kim blushed.

"Harsh."

" _ **Anyways**_ ," he looked back to Marinette who had somehow acquired sunglasses and a mustache.

"Holy shit where did Mari go?" He asked.

"You fucking idiot she's right FUCKINF there she's just wearing a goddamn mustache and glasses!" Alya shouted impatiently. Adrien face palmed himself.

"Fuck shit dick I'm so fucking gullible."

"Yeah you are," Mari muttered.

"Shut the hell your mouth Marinette! Or should I say _**Ladybug**_!"

"You should say Marinette," Alya said.

"Yeah I agree, it's more respectful," Nino agreed.

"I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A POINT THAT SHE LIED TO ME!"

"You lied to her too," Alya pointed out.

"WHEN!"

"Dude you ate her the fuck out as Shit Noir."

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"I've been subscribed to Tomorrow on AO3 since chapter 1 man it's the shit," Nino said.

"Me too. I bookmarked it and try to leave kudos every time," Alix added.

"Damn fucking smiley face I know I've left kudos before shut the fuck up," she grumbled to herself.

"I want to die," Adrien groaned.

"Can I be the one who kills you?" Mari asked.

"What the actual fuck Mari that's your fucking boyfriend," Alya said.

"Shut your face hole I do what I want. Also I never confirmed that he was my boyfriend," she replied.

"I WAS MOANING YOUR NAME LAST NIGHT!" Adrien shouted.

"You don't need to remind me. Besides, you didn't know it was me."

"THATS BECAUSE YOU WOULDNT TELL ME!"

"I was going to…eventually!" She shouted back.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

"You're telling me! I was expecting an actual chapter not this April fools day bullshit chapter! I'm reading it as its happening and I fucking hate it!" Alix pitched it.

"I agree. Very unfunny," Kim said. Both Kim and Alix simultaneously died because they're little bitches. Anyways.

"The fuck they just died."

_**Anyways**_.

"So like do you want Mari or Ladybug make up your fucking mind you cunt," Alya sassed Adrien.

"Well now that I know they're the same person just want to wash my sins away," Adrien sighed.

"You'll never scrub that you fucking sinner," Mari told him. He sighed again.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fools day.


	18. Actually chapter 17: girlfriend zoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who were upset about my prank, but did you guys really think I wouldn't actually update today?

     From the moment the teacher entered the room Adrien's head had been glued to his desk. The small amount of his face that was visible was red, and the color only spread to the back of his neck. Chloé was still being a bitch as usual and glaring at Marinette, but she didn't even notice. She was still too shocked from what Adrien had said. What he had called her. His girlfriend. She didn't remember him asking her, but she didn't care her answer would always be yes. Chat Noir may be in love with her, but that didn't mean Adrien Agreste didn't get priority. She loved Chat as a partner, but Adrien was her ultimate deal breaker. Especially after…last night.

     Class went on without much notice to Adrien's lack of face. He wanted to disappear in that moment forever because he didn't mean to call her his girlfriend. It just slipped out. Also he liked the sound of Marinette Dupain-Cheng being his girlfriend. It was true his heart was torn between her and Ladybug, but he knew Marinette. Ladybug didn't want him to know her. At least he could match a face to Marinette instead of a mask. 

     God, he was so dumb last night. Regret wasn't the exact word he was looking for, but maybe unsure or confused. Ladybug had broken him and patched him back up within five minutes. It was scary how much power she had over him, yet at the same time it was so thrilling to experience. A similar trait shone through Marinette yesterday in his room. The memory of how she took control of his lips and straddled his hips sent shivers up his spine. It made him curious about the extent of her dominance. He felt both shameful and not at the same time about imagining Marinette on top of him the entire time instead of Ladybug. Despite his previous declaration of love for Ladybug, Marinette seemed to have snatched it up and rewritten it to suit her instead. It was scary how fast she did. How did he fall in love with her so quickly? At first he was curious, and then before he knew it he was face first between her thighs.

     By the time he had managed to summon the courage to look up again Lunch was ten minutes away. He tried his best to pay attention for the last bit of lecture, but it was hard to follow when his mind was occupied with a superhero and apparently his girlfriend. It was only until he heard the bell ring did he realize the class was officially over and lunch was finally starting. He let Nino get a head start on his break as he took his time to load his supplies in his bag and sling it over his shoulder. When he looked up he was surprised to met blue eyes and a shy smile.

"M-Marinette," was all he could say.

"Um do you wanna read some more of the book during lunch since we didn't exactly get to finish yesterday? It would be smart to read during lunch since I think I'm officially banned from your house," she proposed. He stood up, finding it difficult to use his tongue as he nodded.

"Uh y-yeah. That sounds like a great idea," he nodded again stupidly. Her shy smile spread wider and she giggled.

"Then let's go."

     She gently took his hand in hers before walking with him out of the classroom. At first she was leading him, but after he had snapped back to the present he followed and walked beside her. He took a while freaking out over the fact that they were holding hands until he wondered if she was thinking the same thing yesterday when he held her hand. It was incredibly nerve racking, yet amazing at the same time. She even rubbed the back of his hand affectionately as they made their way outside and settled on a bench under a shady tree.

"Do you wanna read, or should I?" She asked.

"You read a lot last time, so I feel it's only fair that I read to you," he replied and noticed just how tired her eyes were. She nodded.

"Sounds good, let's get started."

     Marinette flipped her own book open to the correct page and he quickly followed. He cleared his throat and resumed where they had left off the last time. The girl listened and followed along with her own book. It was easier focusing this time, and she found that she thoroughly enjoyed his voice. She knew he had an attractive sound to him, but listening to him read felt calming. And relaxing. He had read the rest of the first chapter and continued on to the second. 

     She yawned as she flipped the page, his voice almost like a lullaby. The words trickled from his lips and washed over her ears like the soft tide of an ocean. It was hard to stay awake when he was nearly lulling her to sleep. Not because the book was boring, but because his voice sounded so nice. Another page passed and she suppressed another yawn as she blinked slowly at the text in front of her. Her mind was less focused on the words and more on his honeysuckle voice. It was deep, but not too deep, and it was calm and he read at a nice pace. Before she knew it she was shaking her head to open up her eyes again and slowly sinking down. It didn't help that she stayed up until 3 am, but the music to her ears that was Adrien's vocal chords was like twenty melatonin tablets in one.

     Adrien paused as he felt weight against his shoulder and looked over to see her leaning her head on him. He refocused on the book, stuttering a couple times before returning to his regular pace. Marinette sighed and continued to read along without noticing she had allowed herself to slump against him. She had also failed to notice the effect it had on the boy sat next to her. He tried to loosen up his body, but it kept tensing up until he forced himself to relax. His face proceeded to get redder the longer she leaned against him. Soon the comfort of his warmth forced her to set down the book and rub the sleep from her eyes. The blond stopped when she put down her book and watched her stretch out her body. He instantly realized how much of a mistake it was an quickly redirected his gaze elsewhere.

"Too boring?" He asked, only half joking. She gave a tired laugh and shook her head.

"No, I'm just…really tired," she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder again. He set down the book and their hands quickly found each other.

"Sorry if I put you to sleep," he murmured. She smiled and shook her head.

"No…you just…sound nice," she hummed.

"I sound nice?" He questioned. Marinette nodded.

"Yeah. Like…your voice sounds good," she murmured.

"Well if my voice it putting you to sleep maybe you should read some," he suggested. They didn't need to keep reading at the moment, but he also found her voice enjoyable.

"Hmm…maybe another time, I'm really tired right now," she hummed and slumped further down until she rested her head in his lap. Adrien set down his own book and smiled down at her. She fought to keep her eyes open and remain eye contact, and succeeded with her next words burning on her tongue.

"So…I'm your girlfriend now?" She questioned. His face instantly turned red as did hers. He knew he had to talk about it sooner or later, but goddamn he was so embarrassed about that. The blond laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't thinking, and…I-I mean if you want to…um we could be…"

"Together?" She spoke softly. He looked down at her.

"Yeah…b-but only if you want to! I'm not gonna be a dick if you don't want to be my girlfriend," he finally managed to speak somewhat coherently. It was like she literally had his tongue between her leith fingers.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I wanna be your girlfriend. I've had a crush on you forev-" she suddenly stopped herself from speaking and covered her mouth with her hand. He smiled.

"You've had a crush on me for how long?" He asked. He'll admit he was being a bit cocky, but he loved to see her so flustered. She groaned and pulled the collar of her thin sweater over her face to hide the redness. He laughed and ran his fingers though her fringe.

"I didn't catch that, how long?"

"S-shut up! You're the one who accidentally made out with me," she grumbled.

"Are you sure it was an accident? Maybe it wasn't," he teased.

"Adrien Agreste I swear to god if you did that on purpose I'll kick your ass," she threatened. He laughed again.

"You're so cute," he said. 

     Finally she pulled the fabric back, but only far enough to expose her eyes. She blinked up at him with wide blue eyes and flushed cheeks with everything from the nose down on her face covered. As he was about to speak all of the words he knew abandoned him. The last time he saw her hiding behind her sweater he was just about to eat her out. His heart raced in his chest as he repeatedly thought don't get a boner don't get a boner oh dear god don't get a fucking boner. She noticed his strange expression and let the fabric return under her chin.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"M-me? Pff yeah I'm fine yeah I'm great. D-don't worry about me I'm totally 100% fine y-you're just really really cute is all I MEAN I'M FINE," he held his hand over his mouth to stop him from talking as he closed his eyes to desperately avoid hers. Now it was her turn to laugh. The weight and warmth of her head on his lap disappeared and he opened his eyes to see her sitting next to him and leaning closer. His eyes widened and then shut as her lips met his and he was ready to melt in to nothing. It wasn't as quick as the kiss she gave him this morning, but it wasn't anything compared to yesterday. When she pulled back she grinned at his awestruck expression and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think you're really really cute too."


	19. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always hard to leave it alone

     Why did she keep coming back? Ladybug had no more business with Adrien after she finally got him. He liked Marinette now, so why did she feel the need to test him? Maybe she was scared he wasn't fully invested in her, and that he was only opting for her because Ladybug was unavailable. Maybe she wanted to make sure this wasn't just a crazy dream.

     Whatever the reason didn't matter because she was in his room again regardless in her red suit. He was sleeping on his bed with his clothes still on. Only his orange shoes were removed, and he slept on his stomach. His blond hair was a mess and she could see the rise and fall of his back that indicated he was peacefully snoozing. She smiled. He was hopelessly adorable, that or she was a hopeless sucker for him. In the end it was probably both.

     Marinette sat next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He grunted as he stirred and a slight snore escaped him. The heroine giggled, the sweet sound causing Adrien to smile as he reached out and lazily touched her leg. He snuggled closer to her and hummed.

"How'd you get in here?" He mumbled.

"The window, as usual," she replied. His brows furrowed but his eyes remained shut.

"You've never come through the window," he said. Ladybug raised a brow.

"Adrien?"

"You're silly, Marinette," he sighed and pressed a kiss to her shin. Ladybug's eyes bulged. Did he know? Or was he just really tired? Panic settled in her stomach as her fingers froze in his hair. He was quick to noticed and rolled over so his head was in her lap and blinked up at her. Once he saw the black polka dots he knew he had made a mistake.

"L-Ladybug!" He quickly removed himself from her lap and scrambled away. His eyes were wide and his cheeks red.

"I-I wasn't expecting you," he stuttered.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you. Last night seemed a bit hard for you," she replied.

"Oh, um…I'm doing a lot better actually," he told her.

"Did you think I was Marinette?" She asked. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah I kinda did. Sorry it's just you kinda sound like her," he said. If only he knew.

"Then she must be wonderful. Did you get a chance to talk to her about what happened?" She questioned. He smiled.

"Yeah, I did…the funniest thing happened," he chuckled at the memory.

"Spill. I wanna know," Ladybug urged.

"Okay, so this girl named Chloé was being super rude to Mari today, and I accidentally called her my girlfriend when I was defending her. Like I totally didn't mean to…but I'm really glad I did," he sighed and smiled off in to space. The entire afternoon he shared with Marinette was the major reason he was feeling better.

"Oh wow, that's crazy. What did she say?"

"Uh…class started right afterwards, but we had lunch together and worked on our project. We talked a little and…she's my girlfriend now," he spoke with a grin as he looked up at Ladybug. She was blushing slightly but overall looked pleased with what he was saying.

"So I'm guessing she's the winner of your heart," she said. He shrugged.

"I think so, it's hard to tell if I'm completely honest," he sighed and laid back on his bed. Think?

"So, if I offered to have sex with you right now you wouldn't deny it even though you have a girlfriend now?" She questioned. She tried to keep herself calm, but her words did sound a little passive aggressive. He looked over at her and furrowed his brows.

"No. Of course I wouldn't. Mari is too important to me," he replied. She should've dropped it then, but for some reason she kept pushing on.

"Oh yeah? What if I tempt you? Climb on top of you and make an offer you can't refuse," she interrogated. Anger was starting to build up inside her, but Adrien was only confused.

"I-It would still be a no. I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna cheat on Mari for you. To be honest I even feel a little guilty about last night," he admitted.

"Why should you? You were moaning her name all night anyways," she grumbled. What was going on? What was this sudden pent up emotions spilling out? Adrien blushed and sat up.

"What the hell, Ladybug? Even if I wanted it to be her it doesn't change the fact that it was with you."

"Well, she got eaten out by Chat Noir. He told me himself, so how do you feel about that?" She barked.

"I-I'm indifferent about it. Yeah I like her, but we weren't together at the time. At least she didn't ride on his dick and let him moan your name," he barked back.

"Oh now I'm the bad guy because I fucked you. The way I remember it you literally begged for it!"

"Yeah, it was a moment of weakness for me. I'm not proud of it-"

"Are you proud about feeling up Marinette when you guys were supposed to be studying?" She hissed. He opened his mouth to speak and then slowly closed it. Wait a minute…

"I never said I felt her up…" he told her. Shit. She fucked up.

"Marinette told me about it. I'm friends with her," she replied.

"What!"

"I haven't told her about what we've done of course. I'd never want to crush her soul like that," she assured him. Adrien glared at her and was silent for a moment. The silence was killing her. She didn't want to fight with him, yet here she was fuming with anger.

"What if I told you who I really am? What if I took off the mask? Would you leave her for me?" She asked, her voice and expression softening. Adrien stared at her for a moment before releasing a sigh.

"No. I wouldn't, Ladybug. I'm sorry, but Marinette…I love her," he said. For some reason those words filled her with even more frustration and rage. She crossed her arms and got off his bed. The heroine stood at the foot of his bed with her back turned away from him as she glared at the ground.

"Ladyb-"

"You love her, and yet you fucked me? How…absolutely pathetic," she growled and looked back at him. Adrien blinked. He was completely shocked by her sudden shift in tone.

"How dare you claim to love her when I've been your play toy for the past week! Are you fucking kidding me? You're in love with her? Weren't you just telling me how much you like me not five fucking days ago? What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just fall in love with two different people and then decide which one you prefer in just one day!" She shouted. Her face felt hot and her body trembled with anger.

"I mean, how dumb are you? You say that you like Marinette and yet you have sex with me because you're horny? What the fuck is wrong with-"

"Ladybug, are you jealous of Marinette?" He interrupted.

     She froze. Her mouth open mid sentence as she stared at him. How could she be jealous of herself? No this wasn't jealousy. This was pain. She was hurt because no matter how much he talked about liking Marinette he always gave in to Ladybug. And now he was resisting just because there was a title to their relationship? It made her feel awful. She closed her mouth and resumed her intense glare as her hands popped over her hips.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Adrien Agreste. Not everything is about you," she spat.

"It's a valid quest-"

"Y'know, I wonder how Marinette would feel if I told her about what we've been up to. I wonder if she would stick with you or drop you like a dead fly," she spoke in a viciously cruel voice. The scarlet heroine watched all color drain from Adrien's face.

"Ladybug, please don't. I beg of you, that would probably break her heart if you-"

"It's not my fault, handsome boy. You're the one who did it," she said coldly. Adrien got up from his bed and walked over to Ladybug.

"I beg of you do not tell her about it. I regret all of it, a-and I didn't mean anything. I didn't even know I liked her when you first came-"

"I dunno how she would feel if I told her how much you begged me to keep this a secret. Poor girl is probably going to need a couple boxes of tissues," she silenced him once again. Adrien's lips turned in to an angry thin line as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop it. Don't you dare tell her. If anything I'll tell her myself, but she doesn't need to hear it from you," he raised his voice slightly. Ladybug quickly got up on her toes and pulled him down to smash their lips together. She desperately pressed and kneaded against his mouth, but he quickly pushed her back.

"Stop it! I told you I don't want to!" He shouted. She tore her arms from his grasp and glared at him.

"Go fuck yourself, Adrien Agreste, because your girlfriend certainly isn't by the time I'm done talking to her," she grumbled and walked away with clenched fists.

"Ladybug, don't you dare!" He went after her, but she quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Never touch me again," she spat and let him go. He grunted and watched her walk to his window and push it up.

"I won't be seeing you tomorrow," she informed him before jumping out of the window and swinging through the city. 

     Adrien sighed and got up to close the window. After that he walked back over to his bed and picked up his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts and clicked on Marinette's name before holding it up to his ear. The blond sat down on his bed and waited as it rang.

Call pending…

No answer.


	20. Avoiding

     Adrien must've called Marinette a hundred times last night. Each time she never answered or even called him back. Along with the phone calls he also sent dozens of texts asking if she was okay and that he wanted to talk to her. He spent the whole night staring at his phone waiting for her response, but it never came. Perhaps her phone was dead or on silent and she went to bed early. Or maybe Ladybug really did tell her everything and she was avoiding him.

     He watched his alarm go off and sighed when he woke up. Getting dressed and eating breakfast felt even more mundane and boring than usual, and the drive to school felt like an eternity. When he finally did get to school he saw Nino and Alya at the front of the school, but Marinette wasn't there. He asked them where she was and they both said that they didn't know. They figured she would've already gotten to class, but when they entered the classroom she was no where in sight. Even as the day progressed she never showed. Adrien texted her at lunch asking her where she was and if she was okay. She didn't respond.

     The next day was a lot more interesting. After another night of endless calling and texting Adrien was in bad shape. Not only was he super stressed out, but he was also working off three hours of sleep. This time the drive to school felt like two eternities and when he arrived at school he instantly spotted Marinette grouped up with Alya and Nino in front of the school. Just as he exited his car they made eye contact and she waved goodbye to their two friends before rushing inside. Adrien frowned. Was she avoiding him? He quickly approached his friends.

"What was that about? Where did she go?" He asked them.

"I dunno. All she said was 'see you guys later' and went in," Nino answered.

"Do you know what's going on with her? She's been super vague in her texts," Alya asked.

"She's been responding to you? You're lucky," Adrien muttered and pulled out his phone. He still had negative replies from Marinette.

"Wait, has she not talked to you this whole time?"

"No, not at all. I've tried calling her like a million times," he said and showed her his call history.

"Holy shit, and she never called you back?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Never. I'm kinda worried. I'm gonna go in after her," he told her and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Alya nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in class!" she called as he headed off inside the school. He looked around to see Marinette walking up the stairs to their classroom.

"Marinette!" He called. She didn't even turn her head as she ignored him and entered the classroom. He groaned and hastily made his way through the crowd of kids and up to the classroom. When he entered the room Marinette was already sat down at her desk.

"Marinette-"

"Excuse you, Mr. Agreste, but Marinette is taking a test right now. You can either wait quietly or leave," Madam Mendeleiev said. He glanced at the teacher and then back at the girl who was still ignoring him.

"I-I'll wait outside," he replied sheepishly.

"Please do, so Ms. Dupain can start her test," the teacher hissed. He nodded as his gaze lingered on Marinette. He exited the classroom and leaned against the wall next to the door. He sighed and slowly slumped down until he was sitting on the floor.

"You really fucked this up, bud," Plagg muffled from his shirt. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Plagg, I don't need this," he grumbled.

"Maybe you do. It was pretty shitty of you to keep up those nasty human habits with Ladybug when you clearly wanted to do them with Marinette," he pointed out.

"I know I fucked up, but I really should've been the one to tell her…not Ladybug. Now I have no chance of getting her back. She's probably gonna hate me forever," he pouted and rested his chin on his knees.

"You don't even need to try. She won't talk to you anyways."

"You're not helping."

"I know. I'm letting the punishment sink in."

"It's sinking alright," he muttered and folded his arms over his knees before burying his head in to his forearms.

"I'll just let it ferment in you for a little while and think about what you've done," Plagg said.

"Thanks, dick," Adrien replied.

"No problem." After that the two of them sat in silence as they waited. The boy lifted his head to stare down at the floor and sighed. He knew he deserved some punishment for the shitty things he's done, but God did it feel terrible. He really hoped he wouldn't have to suffer long, because it hasn't even been two days and he was dying without her. He wanted her, and he missed her more than anything. 

     His head perked up as the door opened and Marinette exited the classroom. She accidentally made eye contact with him and continued to walk away from him. He scrambled up to his feet and ran after her. Even when he called her name she ignored him and made her way down the stairs. Adrien desperately tried to catch up to her, but instead found himself fumbling down the steps until he completely fell and crashed in to her on the last step. She cried out at the impact and Adrien grunted. He quickly got off of her and helped her up while apologizing profusely. Marinette glared at him and didn't accept.

"What do you want, Adrien?" Her voice stung like venom.

"I've been trying to call you all day yesterday and the night before. What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just fine, Adrien. I'm 100% excellent. Just peachy," she responded sarcastically and started to walk off. He quickly followed and tried to grab her wrist to get her attention, but she merely pulled out of his grasp.

"Seriously, Marinette, what's wrong? I can't possibly know without you telling me anything," he begged.

"You know," she tsked. He stepped in front of her to stop in her tracks and glare up at him.

"Then tell me to make sure I'm not mistaken," he said. She was silent for a moment before crossing her arms and shifting her weight.

"If you really can't figure it out why don't you ask Ladybug? You seem to be pretty close with her," she spoke bitterly. Adrien sighed and gently grabbed her arm to lead her to a more private part of the courtyard.

"Mari…I'm so sorry. It was absolutely a mistake for me to do those things with her-"

"Seriously? Literally the night before you called me you're girlfriend? Are you kidding me?"

"I know. I'm pathetic, I really am. I just…that afternoon with you…I needed someone," he muttered turning red. She rolled her eyes.

"Y'know normal people just jerk it and not have sex with superheroes," she hissed.

"Mari, p-please just listen to me. I know I fucked up. I fucked up a lot, and I regret it a lot because this process of losing you is honestly killing me. I was confused before, but I know now-"

"Ladybug said you still didn't know now. She told me that she asked if I had 'won your heart' and said that you shrugged," she interrupted.

"I did," he admitted.

"B-but this is all really confusing, Marinette. All these emotions and feelings are hard to differentiate."  
Marinette was quiet as she stared up at him. Her eyes looked dangerously close to tears, and her fists were clenched so hard it hurt. She did this to herself, yet it still didn't feel like enough.

"I can't believe I ever though you like me," she muttered and stormed away from him.

"Marinette…wait!" He called and desperately. She rushed in to a room and he quickly followed only to find out the hard way that she had entered the ladies room. After being pelted with paper towels and various makeup products, he escaped and groaned. He leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor again.

"Dude, what's going on?" Adrien looked up to see Nino and Alya standing in front of him. They must've seen everything just now.

"It…it's kinda hard to explain," he murmured. Nino sat down next to him.

"You can tell us bro. What's up with you and Marinette?" He asked.

"A lot…can you check up on her, Alya?" He requested looking up at her. Alya nodded and entered the ladies room.

"So what's the story, bro? Why so glum, chum?"

"Marinette hates me," he sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

"What? No way, that girl is crazy for you."

"Not anymore," he mumbled miserably.

"Don't be silly. What makes you say that?"

"I really…really fucked up."


	21. Sorrowing

     Alya walked over to her friend who was sat against the wall glaring at the floor. Marinette didn't bother looking up as she sat down next to her and patted her shoulder. She sniffled and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong, girl? Tell me what's up," she spoke. Marinette sniffled again as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"It's nothing I want to talk about."

"Is it something you should talk about?"   
Marinette paused.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"Then spill."

Mari sighed.

"Adrien's been sleeping with someone…" she murmured vaguely.

"Sleeping? Like…"

"Yeah."

"Do you know with who?" She asked. Marinette nodded.

"Then who is it?" Alya shifted her arm so it was over her shoulders. This was probably the worst thing that could happen to Mari, and she knew that. She buried her face in Alya's shoulder and sniffled some more.

"He…h-he's been fucking Ladybug," she muffled in to her shirt. Alya blinked. Did she hear her correctly?

"Wait? _The_ Ladybug? As in Ladybug and Chat Noir?" She asked. Mari nodded.

"Apparently they got in to a fight a couple nights ago, a-and she came by and told me everything," she told her.

"Whoa, Ladybug actually told you that herself? She must've been really mad to do that. She's usually really nice."

"Yeah, I was surprised too, but apparently at first he was totally in to her and then h-he started to like me…yet he kept doing stuff with her?"

"What?"

"I don't know. This is all so confusing. All I know is that I feel so bad," she whimpered.

"It's okay, girl. We can get through this. What has he told you himself?"

"That he's sorry and that he's pathetic and that he was confused…useless excuses," she grumbled.

"Really? He seems pretty desperate."

"Good."

"Maybe you should give him a chance and listen to him, Mari. I know that it hurts, but surely you can try to hear him out," she suggested. Marinette shook her head.

"Not any time soon. I'm too upset still," she sighed.

"Yeah it's probably smart to simmer down before having a real conversation with him. Just don't completely ignore him forever. He seems like super upset and stressed," she said. Marinette sighed.

"Yeah…"

 

* * *

 

     Marinette was frowning as she entered her room. She settled on her bed and checked the time. Lunch was going to end in about fifty minutes so she allowed herself thirty to sleep. She set the alarm and sighed as she settled in the sheets. It was actually quite comfortable, but for some reason she couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned before giving up and laying on her back to glare up at the ceiling. The girl sighed audibly and ran her fingers through her fringe.

"What are you doing, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I dunno…" she responded.

"He made a mistake, and you know that. Technically you stole him from yourself. He liked Ladybug first, but I think he's really just in to you for now," she said.

"Of course he liked Ladybug first. He never fucking noticed me before he accidentally shoved his tongue down my mouth. Ugh…it feels like he's just using me to get off," she grumbled.

"That's not true, Marinette, and you know that. Don't say stuff like that," Tikki scolded.

"I'm sorry, but that's what it feels like. This all just feels like a big joke. Of course I can't have Adrien because he's still kinda hung up on Ladybug! There's no way I can have all of him when he's fucking her and pretending it's me," she growled.

"Well, maybe its subconscious attraction. He liked Ladybug at first, so maybe his brain recognized your similarities and he's subconsciously attracted to both of you because a part of him suspects you're the same person. That's probably why it's so confusing for him."

"No way. There's no way that's an actual thing," Mari denied.

"It was just an idea, but it could be very possible."

"And what about Chat? He was so in love with Ladybug and then he starts moaning my name too? What's with these boys?"

"Are you upset because they're attracted to you, or because they don't like Ladybug anymore?" Tikki asked.

"I have no clue! Ugh! This is all so confusing, it's making my brain hurt!" She shouted and turned over to bury her head in her pillow. 

     Her Kwami didn't respond, so Marinette continued to groan and make various sounds of distress. Boys were too much to deal with. She should just run away and become a hermit in the woods to avoid them all together. She closed her eyes again, but they quickly snapped open when she heard scratching against her trap door. Mari sat up and looked at the hatch. Should she let him in? Probably not. Was she going to? Most definitely. She reached up and opened up the hatch and the leather clad hero jumped in. He looked over at her, and she could instantly tell there was something wrong.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Pretty terrible. You?"

"Same."

"You wanna talk about it?" She questioned.

"Do you?"

Marinette sighed.

"No…not really. I just wanna sleep, but I can't fall asleep," she murmured. He paused and reached over to take her hair down. She let him and then allowed him to lay her down and lay down next to her. They stared at each other for a while before Marinette snuggled up to his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her too as she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

     Adrien was truely desperate. He needed to see her somehow, and if the only way he could get her to talk was in a black leather suit and a mask then he was definitely going to do it. The cat boy sighed and ran his gloved hand through her hair. He wanted to actually feel it's soft texture so bad, but he doubted he would ever get that opportunity again. Her breathing evened out and she snuggled even closer to him. The warmth of her body brought him joy and sorrow at the same time. Joy because he was glad he could offer her some kind of peace and quiet, and sorrow because he made her so upset she couldn't sleep. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her affectionately. How the hell could he fix this?

     Marinette slept. She was happy to be asleep and feeling the warmth from Chat's body. He might be in love with her, but he's not Adrien and that's all she needed. She felt guilty for thinking it, but she couldn't help it. He hurt her, and although she might share some of the blame it doesn't change the fact that it was mostly him. Anything and everything she's done with Chat is like nothing Adrien has done with Ladybug. He knew what he was doing and that's what hurt the most. Or maybe it was because he still hinted that a part of him still belonged to Ladybug. Even when he was so "in love" with Marinette, Ladybug still over shadowed her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her phone going off. Mari grunted and snuggled closer to Chat as he reached for the device and turned it off.

"Are you awake, Princess?" He murmured.

"I don't want to be," she replied.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked. Marinette hesitated but eventually sighed and held him tighter.

"He loves Ladybug more…I should've known. I was dumb to think he could actually like me back," she spoke, her voice strained as if she was on the verge of tears. He hated the sound.

"Ladybug?"

"The guy I like…he's been sleeping with her," she mumbled.

"Who told you?"

"She did. Just last night. She seemed really upset. Apparently they had a fight," she told him. That much was true.

"About what?"

"I don't know…but I don't care. I don't want to think about him."  
"Have you talked to him about it?" Chat asked. He tried so hard not to sound desperate. She shook her head.

"He did, but…I just can't talk to him without wanting to yell at him."

"What did he tell you?"

"That he was sorry and that he was pathetic…I figured that out myself I don't need him to tell me that," she grumbled. Adrien realized how stupid it was to tell her that, but what else was he supposed to say?

"At least you know he feels bad," Chat murmured. She sighed and pulled back to look up at him with wide blue eyes. His breath was stolen from how beautiful she was. Her bright eyes and pink cheeks reminded him of a snowy day. His chest tightened and his head felt light. There was no way he could let her go.

"Can you come back here tonight? I have to go to school again here pretty soon but…" she trailed off and shyly looked away from him.

"I-I don't wanna be alone," she muttered turning red. Chat leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Of course, Princess. I'll make sure to visit you at 8 o'clock sharp," he replied.

"C-could you make it 9? My parents go to bed at 8 but they don't fall asleep for a while," she requested. He smiled.

"Anything you want," he winked. She smiled back. 

     They stared at each other for a minute or too before Marinette reached up to cup his face in her hands. He watched as she searched his features before settling on his lips and running her thumb over his soft flesh. She slowly came forward and gently kissed him. The kiss brought him both joy and sorrow at the same time. Joy because he was glad to kiss her once again. Sorrow because she was kissing Chat Noir…not Adrien Agreste


	22. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty bites off a little more than he can chew…

     Adrien watched the clock on his baton turn to 9 o'clock. He had been waiting on Marinette's terrace for a few minutes early since he was too impatient to see her without a glare on her face. The rest of the school day was hell. He could practically feel her ignoring him the entire day. The usual feeling of her eyes on the back of his head was absent and he had no idea he could actually miss that so badly. Alya was a little cold to him too, but that was probably only because she was trying to comfort Marinette. He didn't tell Nino he was actually sleeping with Ladybug, but that he had share a kiss with her. Marinette indubitably told Alya the truth, so it was only a matter of time before he found out as well. The moment he got home he laid on his bed and attempted to sleep, but he couldn't. All he could think about was tonight and why Marinette wanted Chat Noir as company. The boy crouched down and scratched against the door as he usually did and was greeted to a bright smile and gentle eyes.

"You came," she grinned. A part of his heart broke. She looked so happy to see Chat, and he could recall the same look she gave to Adrien. Except she didn't want Adrien now. He buried those thoughts away and smiled back.

"Of course I did. I'd be a heartless knight to leave my princess by her lonesome," he purred and lifted her chin to kiss her. She smiled and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Come inside, Kitty," she whispered. She pulled down on his neck as if she was tugging him inside and he allowed her he drag him in to her warm bed. He closed the hatch behind him and was about to speak when his lips were captured by hers. Shock spread through him quickly before he sank in to the kiss. There was no way he'd say no to a kiss from Marinette no matter who he was.

"I'm so glad you made it tonight. I've been really lonely," she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad to keep you company," he whispered back and smiled. It wasn't his usual mischievous Chat Noir grin because he was honestly so desperate to make sure she never felt alone.

     She grinned back and bit her bottom lip before leaning back in and kissing him slow and soft. He accepted at first, but was soon surprised when she deepened the kiss and cupped his face. An airy sound slipped through their mouths, and Adrien tried to ignore her moan. He tried to carefully pull back, but she only followed and ended up on top of him with his back pressed against her bed. She broke off with a giggle.

"Oops…," she murmured and leaned down to resume.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I wanna have sex with you, Chat Noir," she informed him rather bluntly. He turned red and another part of his heart broke.

"S-sex?"

"I still owe you one, remember?" She spoke with a sly grin. He blinked at her and watched her as she kissed him.

"Or have you forgotten?…" she moved to down to kiss his neck.

"…that one time?" Her eyes snapped up to his and kept his gaze as she kissed he chest.

"You made me feel really good, Chat. I promised you I'd pay you back," she spoke in a sultry voice and continued to trail kisses down his body and over his suit. He squirmed, feeling everything despite the thick leather, and it was killing him.

"Don't tell me you already forgot," she pouted and dragged her fingers down his torso. He gasped and finally tore his gaze away to stare wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"Maybe I should jog your memory. We were here, in my room, and you had your head buried between my thighs," her voice was low and arousing. Chat clenched his teeth in annoyance at the tightness in his already skin tight suit. He accidentally yelped when he felt her hand over the tightness and looked to see her grinning as she touched him.

"M-Marinette," he stuttered.

"Do you remember it? Do you remember how wet I was?" She hummed. He hesitated. This was definitely wrong. She had no idea who she was touching. It felt like a lie. He knew she would be so pissed if she ever found him out…but the way she looked at him was like she was casting a spell on him. Finally, he slowly nodded.

"You were so wet," he uttered under his breath. Her grin widened.

"Yeah, what else do you remember?"

"You smelled so turned on…and the sounds you made…"

"Did I turn you on? How much did you wanna fuck me?" She asked. He bit his lip.

"A lot," he admitted. She giggled and reached over to her nightstand and pulled down a strip of fabric.

"W-what's that for?" He asked.  
"I can't know who you are, can I?" She said simply and tied the blindfold around her head. He watched her with wide eyes as she tightened the knot and got up to straddle him.

"Can I tell you a secret, Chat Noir?" She whispered. He gulped nervously.

"Uh…s-sure." She leaned down and hovered her lips over his ear.

"I kinda wanted you to fuck me too that day," she told him. His eyes widened as she nipped at his lope and continued to kiss at his jaw. The boy was completely speechless from her behavior. He knew that she could take control, but he had no idea he could fall so deep into her authority. Every press of her lips against his skin drove him crazy, but he was completely frozen from the shock.

"Whenever you're ready to release your transformation tell me," she breathed and rubbed herself against him. He finally found his voice as a moan was pushed from his throat.

"Plagg, c-claws in," he practically begged. The green light ran over him and he instantly sat up to rip off his shirt and reconnect his lips with hers. She gasped at his sudden movements and let him pin her down to her mattress as he kissed over her neck. He missed her so much. She was all he wanted.

"Chat! C-careful," she warned as she felt the edge of her bed at the middle of her skull. He quickly tugged her back and lifted her legs so he fit snugly between them. The boy viciously tugged off her shirt and shoved his hand down the front of her pajama shorts. It was only in that moment did he realize he had never had penetrative sex with Marinette. Why did he waste his first time on Ladybug and not her? She gasped and moaned loudly at the sudden contact, surprised and not knowing what to anticipate with her lack of sight.

"C-chat! Fuck!" She panted and rolled her hips in to his fingers. He hungrily kissed over her breasts, and reached behind her to undo her bra. He whipped it off and brought his tongue to her nipple once he saw it. She whimpered and arched her back in to him. With his free hand he held the small of her back so their skin touched.

"Good kitty…o-oh shit," she muttered and hissed when he bit her breast and shoved his fingers inside of her.

"Oh shit," she moaned louder. He tugged off her shorts and set her down to hastily undo his own pants. While he worked on stripping himself Marinette crawled back to her nightstand and blindly felt around until she found the small package she had bought in advance. She squeaked when she felt him tug at her waist and flip her against her bed. A smile spread across her face, her eyes still covered and her cheeks bright red as she held the condom to his chest.

"I bought a whole box of these, and I was planning on using them with my boyfriend. But since I don't have one anymore…" she ended with a giggle. Adrien stiffened, but quickly relaxed so she wouldn't suspect anything. That…really upset him to hear her say that. He took the package regardless and rolled on the rubber. She was running her hands all over his body while he did and bit her lip when she felt his butt. Another giggle escaped her lips as well as his as she squeezed and then felt up his back.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said. He was silent as he took off her underwear and ducked down to press his tongue against her clit. She gasped and instantly gripped her fingers in his hair.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he spoke in a husky voice that made her squirm.

"Please…d-don't resist anymore," she begged. He grinned and crawled over her to position himself in front of her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Wait…" she sat up and held on to his hips.  
"Can I…be on top again?" She murmured. Adrien turned red. Damn…  
"Y-yeah. Of course, Princess," he replied.

     Marinette smiled and kissed him sweetly before pushing him over on his back and standing on her knees on top of him. She reached below her and grabbed him to hold him steady as she took a deep breath. His breath hitched when she grabbed him, and then he moaned when she lowered herself on him. Green eyes raked her body up and down, admiring the position and image set in front of him as she quickly fit all of him inside. He was surprised by how quickly she adjusted. Before he could comment his breath was once again stolen by her. Her hips moved without warning, setting a steady pace that made him pant and moan with each pump. His hands gripped her ass and her hips as he started to thrust up in to her.

"Mari…f-fuck, Marinette," he groaned and tried to quicken her pace. She squeaked and moaned. The name that left her lips was a name he thought he would never get the pleasure to hear again.

"A-Adrien…"


	23. Finding out

"Adrien, oh god…" she moaned. The boy's hips stuttered at her sudden choice of words. Was she seriously moaning his name? Was it on accident, or did she know? What was he supposed to do in this situation? Marinette's face turned bright red as she realized her mistake.

"W-wait…shit, I-I didn't mean to say that," she stuttered. Adrien blinked up at her and felt his eyes sting, tears threatening to slid down his cheeks. It was obvious she still felt something for him, so why the fuck was she doing this?

"Chat? Are you okay?" She asked when he didn't reply.

     He couldn't speak, he was too worried his voice would break and he'd instantly start crying. Why was she so willing to have sex with Chat, yet accidentally moan out his name instead? He suddenly understood how she felt. It was so painful to not only know this, but hear it and experience as it was happening. Before he knew it hot tears were streaming down his cheeks and he stared up at her. God did he love her, but it hurt so much to love her right now.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

     When he didn't respond again she reached back to undo the blind fold. Before he could reach up to stop her eyes had already connected with his. Marinette stared down at Adrien as the wetness continued to fall from his eyes. Sobs jumped from his throat, and he tried his best to keep them tamed. He wanted to look anywhere else, but he was transfixed on her as her face twisted in to a shocked expression. There she was sitting on her ex-boyfriends dick watching him cry.

"A-Adrien? What the hell!" She nearly shouted. A whimper escaped his throat as he lifted her off of him and sat up.

"I-I'm sorry," he croaked and suddenly hugged her. She didn't want to, but she reluctantly embraced him as he cried in to her neck.

"P-please forgive m-me," he begged.

"Adrien…are you really Chat Noir?" She asked. He nodded and held her tighter. Marinette gently pushed him away from her and glared at him.

"This afternoon? Seriously? Why can't you just leave me alone for now?" She asked impatiently. He sniffled and wiped at his wet face.

"I can't. I-I need you. I didn't know you meant to h-have sex, and this afternoon I just needed to see you again w-without you glaring at me. I miss you," he explained. She shook her head.

"S-stop that. You're not making me feel any better," she snapped.

"Then how can I? I wanna fix this, Mari. I want to make you happy. Marinette I love-"

"Please…don't," she interrupted. His heart shattered.

"Mari…"

"Adrien, I can't hear that from you right now. I just don't wanna think about you or any of this mess right now, okay? M-maybe some other time, but I just need some space for the time being," she told him. He took a shaky breath and eventually nodded.

"Okay…I think I can do that," he muttered and looked away. She cupped his face and turned his gaze back to hers.

"Do you know how much it hurts now?" She asked. He instantly nodded.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that," he mumbled. She shook her head.

"You're still putting me through it," she sighed. He felt right on the verge of tears again when she leaned in and gently pressed a light kiss to his lips. When she pulled back she also looked like she was about to cry.

"I still really like you, Adrien. I like you a lot," she whispered, her voice wavering as she let her hand fall from his face. He nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. While I'm gone you can get dressed and leave. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she informed him. He nodded again.

"Okay," he said. She gathered her clothes and crawled off her bed.

"Goodnight," she murmured.

"Night," he managed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien Agreste," she breathed before rushing down the ladder that lead down to the rest of her room. The boy sighed as he started gathering his own clothes. He took off the condom, he was flaccid again anyways, and dressed himself. Plagg was sucked up in to his ring once again and he crawled out of her room through the trap door. He sighed as he looked back at the door. There was only sorrow left inside him from that last encounter. For some reason her last words sounded so familiar to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien Agreste."

 

* * *

 

"Marinette, you have to talk to him," Alya said impatiently.

"I don't have to do anything," Marinette replied calmly.

"C'mon, girl, it's been two weeks. He's not the only one who's suffering and I can tell," she snapped. Marinette sneaked a peek across the courtyard and instantly made eye contact with Adrien Agreste. He didn't bother to look away because she knew he wanted to talk to her. She knew he wanted to be with her. Marinette sighed and turned her attention back to her friend.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I-"

"Don't argue with me, Mari. You need to talk this out," she interrupted. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"No, I just need a little more-"

"Time? Seriously? He's practically dying, boo. You at least need to set things straight like you don't even have to get back together with him," Alya told her.

"Alya…ugh, how can I talk to him? I've probably waited too long anyways," she mumbled.

"Girl he is literally just waiting. He's been waiting for two weeks, and he's not gonna stop waiting until you fucking talk to him like the big girl you are. You can't just wait this out and assume he's gonna let it go and give up," she lectured.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! Mari stop lying to yourself, you're miserable!" Alya shouted. The two girls were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked over to see Nino and Adrien standing in front of them.

"Good afternoon, Ladies," Nino greeted. Adrien smiled at Marinette. She returned with a shyer smile.

"Hey," he said.

"H-hey," she replied.

"This weekend Adrien's dad is out of town with his assistant, so it'll be empty all night. My buddy over here and had the brilliant idea to throw a party," Nino spoke and hung his arm over Adrien's shoulders.

"It was 100% entirely your idea," Adrien reminded him.

"You weren't objecting to it," Nino reminded him back.

"That sounds like fun…depending on what kinda party its gonna be," Alya replied and crossed her arms.

"What did you have in mind?" Nino asked.

"Hmm…some wine maybe. A couple of beers and killer music."

"Well I've got the music covered. As for the funny juice I know a guy who can get us some bottles of wine and a few cases of beer," Nino winked.

"White or red?"

"Both," he answered with confidence. Alya smiled, pleased with his answer.

"How many people are coming?"

"We were planning on inviting the entire class, excluding Chloé of course, and anyone else who would like to come," Nino asked.

"Okay, now to the important stuff. Are there rooms people can have sex in? If yes, how many boxes of condoms do we need?" Alya asked bluntly. Ironically, the only two people out of the four of them that have actually had sex turned bright red.

"A-Alya! What kind of a question is that?" Marinette spoke for the first time in this conversation.

"I'm just curious! People are gonna bang whether we like it or not so we might as well make it safe," she replied.

"Anyways, Adrien?"

"U-um…there's a lot of rooms. The maids usually clean at five am on Mondays, and the party is on Sunday so it should all be cleaned before my dad comes home," he answered.

"Great, that sounds perfect. I think we'll be attending this grand party on Sunday since it's so safe and fun," Alya announced.

"Both of us?" Marinette's whispered.

"Of course both of us."

"But I don't wanna drink," Marinette told her.

"We can get sodas on the way."

"Uh w-we can supply soda and other options too if you want!" Adrien blurted. Marinette looked over at him again and blushed.

"Oh, thank you…that's very thoughtful of you," she replied. That was the most she's spoken to him in two fucking weeks. He smiled.

"Sure thing. Anything you want. I'd really like it if you could come," he replied. Marinette blushed.

"O-okay. If you really want me to I'll be there," she said. His smiled turned in to a grin and she looked away shyly.

"That would be wonderful."

Alya and Nino smiled at each other. Their plan had worked.


	24. Spilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: clumsy when drunk

     The gate was open. No one had to ring the doorbell and have a camera shoved in their faces. Marinette didn't wanna think about the last time she was at the Agreste mansion as both herself and Ladybug. Both the memories…stirred up emotions she didn't wanna deal with yet. Alya and Mari definitely weren't the first to arrive, but they weren't last either. She could tell the instant she walked in Adrien had been waiting specifically for her. Mostly because he instantly greeted her the moment she came in, but also because he was already holding a cup of soda for her. At first she felt a little awkward, but eventually accepted the drink and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go over to the drinks, so you can stay here with Adrien," Alya told her. Mari's eyes bulged. Oh god. She was not prepared for that.

"Okay, n-not a problem," she lied. Although she really didn't wanna talk to him Alya was right. She was miserable, and God did she miss him…more than in one way.

"Don't go too crazy. That wine was not cheep. I know because Nino wouldn't stop complaining about it until I lent him some money," Adrien said.

"Well now I'm gonna go twice as hard. Expensive wine tastes great during a hangover," she replied and walked off. Adrien chuckled and Mari shyly sipped her soda.

"Are you drinking tonight?" She asked peeking up over her cup. Fuck she was cute. Those sparkling blue eyes looked amazing in the lighting of the chandelier.

"Oh um, not alcohol no. I figured I'm the host so I probably shouldn't get wasted, y'know?"

"Yeah. That makes sense. I don't understand the big deal about drinking anyways. It kinda scares me how different it makes people," she muttered and took another sip. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.

"Um…yeah, sure," she spoke in to her cup the entire time. She knew why she felt so shy, but it was annoying that she had reverted back to her old self around him. At least she wasn't stuttering the whole time. He smiled.

"C'mon, the snacks are in the dining hall," he said and turned in the right direction.

"Okay…" she followed him to the dining hall. 

     The moment she entered the room her jaw dropped. What kinda rich asshole had such a fucking huge room just to eat. The table must've been twice the length of her entire room. The entire thing was covered with chips and candy and all sorts of snacks. There was definitely a lot of kids at the party already, but apparently there was still more to come. At first she was speechless and stopped when she saw all of it. Adrien noticed and looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, this room is just…huge. How many people are coming?" She asked.

"I honestly have no clue. I think word spread around and…a lot of kids heard. Um…Kim even came with more drinks for backup incase there was too many people," he replied.

"That's a lot of people," she muttered in to her drink as she took another sip.

"A-are you uncomfortable? D-do you need a quieter place?" He stuttered. She looked at him with surprised eyes and shook her head as she took her drink away from her face for the first time since he gave it too her.

"N-no, I'm fine! Don't worry about me," she assured him and shook her head vigorously.

"Okay. If you need anything just let me know, okay?"

"Okay…" she nodded. He smiled and took her hand without thinking.

"Let's get you something to eat. When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Um, I had dinner at home, but that was a couple hours ago," she answered as they approached the snack table. Her eyes couldn't look away from their hands. The heat from his skin made her heart strain against her chest.

"That's good because I don't think there's anything out here with real nutritional value…except for the vegetable platter, but Max already stole that," he said. Marinette giggled.

"Max? I thought he would never steal."

"He wouldn't. It was more like he got tipsy and started eating it all and shoving it down his shirt for later. Kim had to stop him, but even then he was sticking carrots in his ears," he told her with a grin. She laughed. The sound made Adrien's heart throb.

"Wow, I guess Alya and I missed quite a lot," she smiled. It was a genuine smile, and Adrien thought he'd never see it in his direction again.

"Not a ton, but there was quite a few memorable moments," he replied.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Nino accidentally smashed a bottle of white. He didn't care too much because he's not a fan of white wine, but when we told Mylene she started crying because she loves white wine. She was on her third glass when we told her," he said. Marinette laughed.

"Aw, poor Mylene! Where is she now?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I did see her slinking off with Ivan upstairs."

"What? No way, are people already doing that stuff?" She said that stuff like she's never done it before.

"They were one of the first few to arrive so they're pretty hammered," he replied.

"Hm, I guess that makes sense. Although it doesn't make sense as to why get drunk to have…to do that when you probably won't remember it," she blushed and looked away. Fuck, she almost said sex. It was pathetic, but she feared it would've made the conversation a lot more awkward.

"Yeah…that doesn't make much sense at all," he agreed sounding as awkward as she felt. Fuck. She made it awkward no matter what. She should've just said sex. They were silent for a while before Adrien turned back to the table.

"Um…we got like a ton of these American snacks. I don't know why, but apparently they're super delicious. At least, that's what Nino told me," he informed her as he grabbed a package of Twinkies.

"I've never seen something like that in my life," she blurted as she stared at the yellow cakes.

"Me neither, but apparently they're good?"

"They don't look like it. They look like they were made in a Petri dish in a lab or something," she replied and took another sip of soda. He laughed.

"Yeah it kinda does. I don't think cake should be this yellow," he agreed looking down at the cakes.

"Do you wanna try them?" She asked.

"I'll admit I am a bit curious as to how they actually taste…although I doubt it'll be mind blowing," he said and turned the package to read the nutritional facts.

"Ew…this is just filled with crap."

"All the more reason to try it," Mari said and took it from his hands. She opened the package and they both noticed how incredibly sweet it smelled.

"Okay…this is definitely not a good idea," she admitted and giggled. He laughed too as she handed him a spongy cake. He accepted.

"Okay, so like at the same time?" He questioned.

"We could do that thing that a bride and groom do and like cross arms while we do it," she suggested. A silly grin already across his face to match hers.

"That sounds like a great plan. Are you ready?" Adrien held out his arm for her and she weaved hers through it. He had to duck down a little bit to make it less awkward for her because he was so tall, but they eventually got comfortable with a cake positioned in front of both of their faces.

"I was born ready," she replied. He chuckled.

"On three, okay?"

"Okay."

"One…two…three!" The two teens shoved the pastry in their mouth and they both started laughing.

"Oh my god, this is so sweet," Mari muffled with cake in her mouth.

"Maybe a little too sweet," Adrien added.

"And here I thought there was nothing too sweet for you," she teased. His love for baked goods was apparent to everyone.

"Yeah well, I would rather enjoy some homemade cookies instead of this stuff. Tastes like it came right out of the factory," he replied. 

     She giggled and he laughed with her. He looked down at her face and took his time to enjoy how happy she looked. It seemed she was actually enjoying herself around him, and God did he miss that. He spotted a bit of frosting on her lower lip and reached out to wipe it away with his thumb. They maintained eye contact as he licked the frosting off his thumb. Marinette blushed and felt herself leaning closer. She missed him so much. Almost too much. Alya was so right; she was miserable without him. All she needed was one more kiss to hold her down. One more night alone with him doing whatever the hell they wanted. It was all she needed, and then maybe she could feel better. But she knew she needed more than just a kiss. She needed his laugh, his smile, his flirting…his love. Just as he lifted her chin and leaned down closer, a rather drunk Nino shouted in celebration as he stumbled over to them.

"Yeah! I knew you guys would-" he accidentally tripped over his feet and sent his cup flying and spilling over Marinette's shirt. The red wine seeped in to the nice blue fabric and she gasped at the cool temperature. Who the fuck drinks their wine cold?

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to," Nino slurred.

"I-it's fine. This shirt was old anyways, it's just c-cold," she replied. Adrien bit his tongue. He so desperately wanted to shout at his friend for messing that up for him, but he didn't because he knew Marinette wouldn't like that. Also Nino was shit faced by now, so he could be held responsible for his actions.

"Are you okay? Do you need a towel?" Adrien asked.

"N-no. It's red wine, so it's probably useless trying to get it out," she replied.

"I can lend you a shirt so you don't have to walk around in a stained one," he offered. She nodded.

"T-that would be nice," she shivered. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her off to his room.


	25. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get resolved

     Thankfully Adrien's room was still empty. He had forgotten to lock the doors, but a quick look around the room confirmed they were alone. Once he was confident in their privacy he grabbed one of his smaller shirts that he was probably too big for now and brought it over to Marinette. The stain of her shirt was a lot worse than he had originally thought. Dark red wine was obvious against the nice baby blue top, and he felt incredibly guilty for it. His own shirt had gotten away with only a couple spots, but it was hard to see since it was a dark navy blue sweater.

"I think this is the smallest one I own. Hopefully it fits a little," he said as she took the shirt. She smiled.

"Thanks. Um…"

"I-I'll turn around while you…do that," he told her. She nodded.

"I'll turn around too," she replied. It felt so awkward being in here alone with him, but she still wanted to be around him. He seemed a little different. A lot more thoughtful and considerate, in an almost annoying yet endearing way, and also nervous. Then again, she was incredibly nervous too. Adrien nodded and they both turned around.

"So uh…how have you been? We haven't talked in a while," he spoke.

"I'm fine…" she lied. "You?"

Adrien chuckled.

"I could definitely be better," he muttered. The sound of fabric hitting the floor caught his attention, and he glanced over his shoulder. He was only checking to see if she was done, but there was something that caught his eye.

"Still haven't gotten over me, or is it Ladybug you're still hung up on?" She asked. Her voice was neutral, but he could tell she was still upset. He tore away his eyes for a split second, but he instantly looked back. He was perplexed as to why the view of her back was so familiar.

"Uh…you," he answered simply and turned around to get a proper look.

     She was untangling the teeshirt and pulling it down over her smooth skin. Before she could turn around she felt a hand on the back of her hip. She froze and tensed up as he lifted the back of her shirt and further looked at her back. The dimples and curves all looked so familiar and distinct. He couldn't ever recall seeing Marinette's back in this much detail.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" She asked. Instead of an answer she felt his finger trace down her spine and squeaked in surprise.

"T-that tickles!" She told him and tried to look at him over her shoulder. He crouched down on his knees and experimentally ran his hands over her hips and up her waist. She drew a shaker breath as his hands roamed over her body and eventually up to her chest. It was the exact way he touched her that night she was with him as Ladybug. The feeling drew a slight whimper from her lips.

"Adrien…" she sighed. He removed his hands from her body and stood up. She didn't want to, but eventually she had to turn around to face him. The moment her eyes connected with his she knew that he figured it out. He didn't look mad. He just looked…disappointed. They were silent for a moment before he sighed.

"I knew it," he said. She blinked.

"W-what?"

"I knew you were Ladybug. I just couldn't be sure," he reiterated. She looked away.

"That's impossible," she muttered. He lifted her chin to look at him.

"Why were you so upset?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna know why you were so upset in the first place. I know that you're upset because you found out I'm Chat Noir in a rather unpleasant way, but I want to know why you were originally upset."

"It's stupid…I-I was sleep deprived and a mess."

"I don't care, Marinette. It's not stupid to me, and even if you were sleep deprived something upset you. So tell me what happened," he demanded. She sighed.

"It just…it felt like no matter how much you liked me you'd chose Ladybug. In the beginning you didn't even like me, a-and then all of the sudden you're crazy about me? I couldn't tell what you were feeling and thinking, a-and when you tried to explain it to me it didn't make any sense," she told him.

"It didn't make sense to me either. I liked both you and Ladybug and it was so confusing, but now it makes sense," he took her hand and held it.

"I fell for you twice without realizing it," he said with a smile. She shook her head.

"I-it felt like…I thought you were settling for Marinette because Ladybug wouldn't reveal her true identity," she confessed. Adrien furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"No way. That's not even close. I…I'm gonna be honest I didn't mean to call you my girlfriend," he said and chuckled a little. She laughed a bit herself.

"You told me," she reminded him.

"Right. It just kinda happened, but I still don't regret it. Marinette…I liked you a lot more than Ladybug actually. Which doesn't make sense because you are Ladybug, but before I even suspected that you were I fell so hard for you. I don't wanna say it was pathetic, but it honestly was so pathetic how quickly I fell in love with you," he spoke soft enough to make her heart swell. Pink flooded her cheeks as she stared up at him. He was in love with her still. After all of this? After that awful tantrum?

"How…how did it happen?" She asked shyly. He grinned.

"It was like dipping my toes in to test the water and then jumping in for a canon ball," he replied.

"How so?"

"I got curious about you. Why you ran away and why you were always stuttering. And then after you left one night as Ladybug I just got thinking about you and decided to visit you as Chat. That night…just having a normal conversation with you, and talking to you felt nice. Then I was trying to make you feel better and…I just wanted to kiss you," he murmured. They had subconsciously gotten closer, so close that Adrien could see every last freckle on her face, and Marinette could see every shift of his eyes.

"I'm guessing that had something to do with that time you accidentally made out with me," she teased with a smile. He laughed.

"Most definitely. If you kissed back I would've gone further," he admitted.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't because quite a few people were watching," she reminded him.

"All the more reason too," he hummed.

"Tell me more about how you fell in love with me," she urged and held both of his hands. He chuckled.

"Well, you know about the second time I visited you as Chat. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I even told you as Ladybug about it. It was confusing at first as you know, but believe me when I say I had no intentions of eating you out that day," he told her. She giggled.

"Did you mean to feel me up that one time we should've been studying?" She questioned and tilted her head. He blushed, but his grin only widened.

"Not exactly…"

"Wait, did you?" She asked more seriously.

"I may have had thoughts about the fact that we would be alone in my room," he replied vaguely.

"No…you couldn't have planned that. You might be Chat Noir, but you're not that cunning."

"Are you so sure about that, Princess?" He purred.

"Yes. Positive."

"What makes you say so?"

"You were surprised when I told you about Chat eating me out," she said.

"All apart of the act," he lied. She rolled her eyes.

"I missed you," she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her and leaned his head against hers.

"I missed you too," he murmured.

"I'm sorry I took so long to talk to you," she muffled against his sweater.

"Don't be. You needed time, and I would wait an eternity for you," he assured her and kissed the top of her head.

"Alya was trying to force me to talk you before you and Nino came over to invite us to the party. I didn't want to listen to her…but she was right," she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I was nervous to come tonight…but I'm glad I did," she confessed. He pulled back to look down at her.

"I am too. I never would've tried that nasty cake without you," he replied.

     They both laughed and looked at each other. The silence between them was now comfortable compared to when Marinette first arrived. He delicately cupped her cheek and affectionately rubbed his thumb against her soft skin. It was a relief for him to see her beautiful blue eyes calm again and to feel her close to him once more. She bit her lip briefly and reached up to hold his face. Her fingers dipped in to his hair like it was liquid gold as she raised up on her tip-toes and simultaneously pulled him down for a kiss. The contact sent shivers down his spine, and he could feel the fireworks between them again. He smiled in to the kiss and tilted his head to continue it. She accepted his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was slow, but their bodies quickly found each other. His lips were sweet yet heated, and that only made her want him more. 

"I missed you so much," She sighed against hid bottom lip before returning to kiss him again. 

     He didn't need to speak to tell her that he missed her too. The tightness of his arms around her waist and the feeling on his body pressed so close to hers told her everything she needed to know. They barely noticed when Alya and Nino stumbled in to the room. The two reluctantly tore apart to look over at there drunk friends. Alya wore a big tipsy grin while Nino was probably one drink away from passing out. Marinette sighed.

"Yes! I knew it!"


	26. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eessss eeeeee eeexxxxxx

"What's going on?" Nino asked.

"I told you! That's why they were taking so long! It's not because they were having sex! Haha! It's because they're making up!" Alya shouted. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"And you're kind of interrupting," Marinette grumbled.

"Mari! I'm so proud of you! You finally fucking talked to him!" She cheered and rushed over to tug her away from Adrien and give her a hug.

"Alya! Seriously?" She groaned.

"Stop complaining! This is a celebration! Let's all get drunk!" She giggled.

"Alya, get off me. You're already drunk," Marinette replied.

"Then let's get more drunk! C'mon there's so much wine-"

"Alya, I'm actually in the middle of something," Marinette interrupted. Her friend blinked at her and then at Adrien.

"Wait, are you guys actually gonna have ess eee exxxx????" She slurred. Marinette sighed.

"Yes. I'm gonna have sex with him, and it's going to be amazing so I'd appreciate it if you guys left," she said bluntly. Adrien blushed, and Alya blinked.

"Do you have a condom??" She asked. Marinette shook her head, and Alya produced a square package from her bra.

"Go crazy," she winked and handed it to her. Marinette smiled.

"Thanks," she replied as Alya walked back to the door.

"No problem," she whispered loudly and dragged Nino out of the room. Alya winked at Adrien before shutting the door and he was unbelievably red. When he looked over to Marinette she was taking her hair down. She smiled shyly as she pushed some over her ear and looked up at him. His heart skipped a beat as she giggled and approached him.

"I still owe you one, y'know? I didn't get to finish," she spoke as she took ahold of his hands. He was speechless as she lead him to the bed and kissed his neck.

"Plus, I think you owe me one too," she murmured and continued to feather kisses over his skin.

"R-right now?" He stuttered as she pulled up the hem of his sweater.

"Have you never heard of makeup sex?" She muttered and slipped her hands under his undershirt and ran them down his body.

"Y-yeah, but I didn't think that you would-"

"Of course I want to, are you crazy?" She sighed and connected their lips. He didn't protest as she lifted his shirt higher on his chest until she removed it from his body completely.

"Do you get flustered when I say stuff like that?" She asked with a seductive smile as she unbuckled his pants. His cheeks were completely red and his eyes were wide.

"Uh, w-was it that obvious?" he stuttered. She giggled and guided his hands to the shirt that adorned her body.

"Maybe. It's also really cute," she said and kissed him again.

     He kissed her back and touched under the fabric. A sound of approval escaped her lips as she continued to drag her hands down his chest. He desperately ran his hands over her figure, desperate to feel every inch to insure that he wasn't dreaming. She growled impatiently and bit his bottom lip.

"Don't be too sweet with me, handsome boy," she murmured and turned to push him down to his bed. He blinked up at her in surprise as she crawled on top of him and tore off her teeshirt.

"I wanna fuck you. Right now," she told him looking him straight in the eyes. He gaped at her and his semi instantly rose to full attention.

"R-right now…l-like on t-top of m-me agai-" he was interrupted when she tugged down his pants enough to reduce the tightness.

"Yes. Right now. I want you," she confirmed and crawled over his chest and leaned down to kiss him.

     He gripped her hips, but when his fingers felt the loose fabric he quickly reached underneath her skirt. At first his hands remained on her hips and her ass, but as she kissed him he moved to knead between her legs. She moaned into his mouth which caused him to groan as well.

"F-fuck, Adrien," she breathed and ground her hips in to his hand.

     He bit his lip as he watched her face twist and twitch with pleasure. She groaned and his eyes were glued to her as he pushed her underwear out of the way and eased in a finger. Marinette gasped and moaned loudly when he slowly thrusted his digit in and out of her. She bit her lip and ducked down to kiss his neck roughly and drag her teeth over his skin. He grunted and added a second finger shortly after that.

"Holy…fuck! Adrien…" she whimpered. It really had been a long two weeks. She hadn't even touched herself, so she was extra sensitive.

"Fuck I missed you," he sighed and kissed her clavicle. She whimpered and reached down to press between his thighs. The boy let out a shocked moan before biting down on her skin and burying his head against hers.

"Mari, holy shit."

"I want you so bad. A-almost…until I'm ready," she told him.

     He nodded and gently slipped in a third finger. The stretch made her jaw drop as she panted and moaned against his neck. Her own hand fumbled until she undid his jeans and peeled the denim out of the way. Adrien groaned at the decreasing amount of layers between them. His free hand grabbed her breast, groping her flesh with her bra still on.

"Fuck…" she whined. He kissed up her neck and dragged her lobe between his teeth.

"R-right now. I-I need you now," she announced pressing the square package to his chest.

     He pulled off her panties and licked up the mess on his hands. She groaned impatiently and pulled down his pants and boxers. He watched as she took the square and opened the foil before taking it from her hand and rolling it on himself. Just as she was about to sink down in him, Adrien rolled them over and pushed himself in to her. Marinette gasped, pressing her chest up against his while her legs instantly locked around his waist. She moaned and whined as he pushed more and kissed her chest. His hand ran down her naked back and grunted against her breasts.

"I missed you…god, I love you," he moaned and resumed his lips.

"Adrien…I love you," she panted and gripped his blond locks. Her hips shifted against his and he groaned before starting to set a pace.

     Adrien meant it when he said he missed her. He missed her smile, and her voice, and her body…he missed the way she felt and her warmth and how she made him feel. It drove him insane thinking about her the past two weeks, and being able to feel her again was like a dream. Her loud gasps and heated moans still sent chills up his spine, and the warmth from her body was something he could never let go. The taste of her arousal was still hot on his tongue and he loved it. Her smell was enough to make him snap and give her every inch of him. 

     The boy groaned as Marinette dragged her nails down his naked back and drifted over his hips. She practically shoved his hips in to her for him, picking up the pace and making them both moan. Adrien kissed her mouth again and desperately sucked and bit at her bottom lip. She squeaked out a moan as he bucked in to her and reached under her bra to grab her breast. Her thighs clenched when he rubbed her nipple and pushed his tongue against her lip. Of course she allowed him access and helplessly kissed him back. Her fingers only dug deeper in to his back as he pace started to get boring.

"Faster…gimme more," she panted and chomped on his bottom lip. He picked up the pace, but only a little bit in fear that any faster and he would be gone in a second.

"More, f-fuck me…I w-want more," she spoke between gasps for breath. He grunted and speed up just a little more.

"D-dammit, Adrien, fuck me!" She demanded followed by a groan. A loud and broken gasp escaped her lungs as he suddenly rammed in to her and bit at her neck and down to her clavicle.

"F…fuck! Adrien!" She cried and raised her hips to met his thrusts.

     Her head rolled back against the sheets and she arched her back, pushing her chest more in to his kisses as he sucked on the side of her tit. Between each kiss he huffed against her skin, and his warm breath made everything feel better. He grunted and ran his fingers over her clit. Her voice hitched before she cried out with pleasure. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he roughly fucked her and rubbed her soft nub.

"A-Adrie…a-ah!" She groaned as her body stiffened.

      The pleasure pulsed through her in violent waves. Her muscles contracted and tightened as the heat burst through her like fireworks. She laid back gaping at the ceiling as he continued thrusting and grunting as the warmth pooled in her lower abdomen. He hissed when he bucked one last time and stuttered to a stop when she felt his own hot arousal contribute to the feeling. She hummed and closed her eyes as he panted against her neck. He tried to keep himself up, but eventually his trembling arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her. She had already managed to catch her breath while his was still trying to be even. Her fingers affectionately ran through his already messy hair as she smiled up at the ceiling and enjoyed the feeling of him snuggling closer. He nuzzled in to her neck and kissed her delicate skin.

"I love you, Mari."

"I love you too, Adrien."


End file.
